Close to me
by Greisfer
Summary: La vida de docencia parecía aburrida pero mientras estuvieran juntos, la pasarían bien... o eso creían. A veces un malentendido pequeño desencadena grandes cambios en la vida, tantos que parece no haber punto de retorno. LeviHan, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, son utilizados en este fanfic con el simple propósito de entretener.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Ser profesor de literatura en una preparatoria era complicado, sobre todo por el hecho de que a muchos de los chicos no les interesaba leer ni analizar y los que sí, solamente querían leer historias de amor llenas de clichés. A decir verdad, su índice de reprobados era alto pero nadie lo podía culpar si sus métodos de evaluación eran bastante sencillos, dos exámenes a libro abierto y apuntes, ambos se promediaban y no había mayores complicaciones, sin embargo el origen de las bajas calificaciones era el mismo del que siempre se quejaba: nadie lee, si nadie leía, nadie prestaba atención en clase y por ende, en el examen no sabías nada. Había sus excepciones y se notaba en éstas que no era difícil pasar si se ponía atención. Sus alumnos que pasaban lo hacían con una calificación de 90-100 puntos, y los reprobados siempre se iban con menos de 30. Solo era cuestión de estar atento a él, Levi era un hombre al que no le gusta dar largas explicaciones ni darle vuelta a un asunto así que sus clases siempre eran claras y concisas. Era buen profesor, el mejor que tenía la preparatoria. Un hombre con apenas treinta años cumplidos que ya contaba con un doctorado en letras, con varias publicaciones y un par de libros propios. Podía tener un buen puesto en otro empleo mucho mejor pero se había encadenado a sí mismo a la docencia porque... ¿Por qué? No le gustaban las mentes jóvenes, odiaba la burocracia y ni hablar de socializar con el personal y los alumnos sin embargo, allí estaba al pie del cañón por la razón más simple que pudiera haber.

\- ¡Leviiiiii, almorcemos juntos!- dijo una esbelta mujer desde la puerta del aula mientras mostraba una bolsa térmica, su clase terminó y era ya hora del almuerzo.

\- Sí.

Ella era básicamente su más fuerte motivo.

¿Por qué accedió tan fácil cuando ella le dijo "hey Levi, voy a empezar a enseñar en esta escuela, hay una vacante para literatura, vamos a enseñar juntos"?

Porque a ella nunca podía que decirle que no. No era que si se negaba ella le insistiría, al contrario, sonreiría entristecida y nunca volvería a tocarle el tema ni tampoco le mencionaría algo al respecto. Y él sabía que se moriría de ganas de saber como le iba a su amiga.

Hanji Zoe era una doctora en biología, una mujer de lo más inteligente y que le apasionaba su área de estudio al igual que la docencia. Una mente brillante que también había publicado muchas de sus investigaciones pero se dedicaba a enseñar porque le gustaba mostrarle a los muchachos lo maravillosa que podía ser la ciencia desde esa área.

Siendo de áreas tan distintas, costaba creer que se conocieran tan bien.

Hanji era la vecina de enfrente de Levi, lo había sido durante toda su vida. Tenían la misma edad y toda su infancia la pasaron juntos.

En el caso de él, vivió con su madre hasta que falleció cuando el niño tenía diez años y entonces vino un tío a cuidarlo pero su verdadera intención intentar hacerse con la pequeña casa donde habitaban, grande la su sorpresa de muchos al enterarse que la madre de Levi había dejado testamento legándole el inmueble así que no pudieron quitarle nada. Vivía solo desde los quince pues tomó años que su pariente revelara sus intenciones.

Ella vivió felizmente con sus padres, era hija única así que no tuvo las carencias que Levi pero intentaba ayudarlo lo más que él se lo permitía. Había quedado huérfana hace cinco años pues sus progenitores fallecieron en un accidente a bordo de un autobús, se fueron de viaje para celebrar su aniversario.

Ambos se ayudaron mucho en sus momentos de tristeza, así que su lazo fue todavía más mujer se acercó, ella era alta con un cuerpo delgado y firme, su cabellera castaña la llevaba en una cola desordenada. Sus ropas habituales eran simples conjuntos deportivos y camisas con pantalones por lo que a veces muchos dudaban si era una mujer ya que tampoco tenía mucha delantera y se notaba menos pues a diario usaba una bata de miraba un poco hacia abajo al estar al lado de Levi pues era algunos centímetros más alta pero a él nunca pareció incomodarle o acomplejarle su altura.

Ambos se sentaban al borde del escritorio a consumir sus alimentos.

\- Hoy te traje un guiso de salchichas y tus verduras favoritas al vapor.

\- Suena bien.

\- Solo espero no haberlo agitado mucho al venir- respondió ella y le pasó un contenedor de plástico con la comida.

\- Gracias- respondió él y abrió el contenedor, no tenía hambre pero siempre le abría el apetito la comida de ella.

\- Deberías casarte pronto, no te voy a estar haciendo el almuerzo diario.

\- Claro que sí lo harás, le diré a mi futura esposa que te contrate de cocinera. Tienes buen sazón, cuatro-ojos.

\- No pasa nada si un día me dices que no.

\- No me gusta desperdiciar la comida. Si te digo que no, seguramente terminarías comiendo todo tú sola causándote vómitos. Dos porciones es mucho para ti.

\- Eso...

\- Si ya no quieres traerlo, no me voy a molestar. No es forzoso que lo hagas a diario.

\- Verás, no puedo dejarte que almuerces cualquier cosa.

\- Entonces calla y come.

Ella obedeció y siguieron almorzando en silencio aunque ella se detenía a mirarlo de reojo. Le gustaba ver cómo sostenía la cuchara, le parecía de lo más elegante y le asombraba que no se le oyera masticar. Limpiaba sus comisuras despacio, firmemente y asegurándose de no dejar nada. ¿Por qué hasta para algo tan simple como comer se tenía que ver tan guapo?

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó él al notar que ella se le quedó viendo.

\- Nada, es solo que me olvidé del termo del té. Ahora lo traigo- respondió la mujer y se levantó rápido para ir por la bebida.

Hanji a veces se sentía tan egoísta por monopolizarlo así, pero temía que alguien viniese algún día y se llevara a Levi de su lado pues no era sorda ni ciega, varias profesoras, uno que otro profesor y la mayoría del alumnado comentaban acerca de él cosas que ella también pensaba.

Todos los días se esmeraba en hacerle el almuerzo para comerlo junto a él y así evitar que fuera a la sala de profesores a tomar café y comer algo que él hubiese comprado. En parte sí lo hacía porque él no era muy bueno cocinando y solamente comía cosas muy sencillas sin fijarse en lo nutritivo.

No podía evitar el cuidarlo desde que estaba solo, siempre vio por él desde que eran niños e inevitablemente se enamoró de él, si lo pensaba lo había estado toda su vida pero el momento en el que se dio cuenta que lo estaba fue cuando la invitó al baile de graduación de su preparatoria.

"_\- Cuatro ojos, ¿tienes pareja para el baile?- preguntó el muchacho en ese entonces a primera hora cuando partían hacia la escuela._

_\- No..._

_\- Entonces paso por ti el viernes a las siete._

_\- No pensaba ir- reconoció ella porque nadie la había invitado ya que a muchos chicos Hanji se les hacia muy extraña, era demasiado apasionada con la ciencia y siempre que entablaba una conversación, terminaba emocionándose de más y los alejaba o en el caso de las chicas, ellas apenas y le hablaban pues muchas sentían envidia de sus calificaciones y de que se llevara bien con su amigo por lo que mejor optaba por no relacionarse mucho, el único que la escuchaba era él y en días anteriores se planteó el invitarlo pero aunque Levi no supiera, era demasiado popular entre las chicas, y se armaban batallas campales por su causa en las fechas como Navidad, San Valentín y demás pero él las ignoraba siempre porque no estaba nada interesado en el romance y seguramente se le haría una molestia ir. Hanji había decidido quedarse en casa pese a que su madre le había comprado ya un hermoso vestido pensando en que seguramente iría con el chico Ackerman._

_\- ¿No?_

_\- Pensaba hacer otras cosas..._

_\- Si no quieres ir, podemos hacer esas cosas los dos._

_\- Yo pensaba que ya te habrían invitado._

_\- Lo hicieron, he sido invitado como quince veces._

_\- ¿Y entonces?_

_\- Ni siquiera sé quiénes eran. ¿Por qué iría con alguien que ni conozco?_

_\- Pues por eso, para conocer más gente._

_\- Paso. Y ahora que me dices que no pensabas ir, menos iría sabiendo que estás sola en tu casa._

_\- Levi ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?- preguntó Hange deteniendo la caminata. Él se puso frente a ella y la miró hacia arriba como lo venía haciendo desde que se resignó a que ya no crecería más._

_\- Porque si no es contigo entonces no tiene caso ir. ¿Vamos o no?- preguntó él con su gesto serio._

_\- Bueno... Voy contigo._

_\- Solo que por favor no te rentes un smoking- agregó él tomando la delantera.__  
_

_La muchacha sintió las mejillas rojas y que de pronto todo le daba vueltas._

_\- Oye Levi- llamó ella sin avanzar, él se volteó despacio así que la chica lo admiró desde allí dándose cuenta de que lo quería, más que a un buen amigo o un hermano._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Gracias._

_\- ¿Ah?_

_\- Por invitarme. Rápido, se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo la chica y lo jaló del brazo para irse"._

\- Éramos tan jóvenes- se dijo la de cabello castaño mientras suspiraba. Fue a la sala de profesores donde cada uno tenía su escritorio y dejaba sus pertenencias, entró y vio que algunos de ellos estaban allí tomando café con galletas, entró y fue hacia su mochila para tomar el termo.

\- Qué sorpresa verte por aquí- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, Hange volteó y se encontró con el subdirector Smith atrás de ella.

\- Oh, buenos días- saludó la mujer sonriendo- ¿Pasa algo?- Nada realmente, solo estaba sorprendido de verla, nunca viene a la hora del almuerzo al igual que el profesor Ackerman.

\- No somos los únicos- respondió ella mirando a su alrededor, si bien estaba allí la mayoría del profesorado, faltaban varias personas.

\- La verdad no pero son los que siempre faltan- insistió el hombre. Era alto, rubio de ojos azules y bastante atractivo, pese a sus cejas extrañas.

\- Sí, trataré de quedarme otro día- murmuró ella sintiendo ahora las miradas de algunas de sus compañeras sobre su persona.

\- Aprovechando que estás aquí, necesito preguntarte algo. Es extraoficial pero sé que puedes ayudarme. Necesito un par de referencias para un artículo que estoy escribiendo- comentó él.

Erwin Smith era un doctor en química y además de ser el subdirector, también impartía esa materia. Él y Hange se llevaban muy bien, había sido idea de Erwin invitarla a dar clases allí. La conoció en la facultad de ciencias durante una semana de la ciencia así que se hicieron buenos amigos desde entonces. Constantemente se pedían ayuda si escribían un artículo o si participaban en una investigación. En cuanto él tocó el tema, se perdieron en su conversación.

Hanji regresó al aula donde almorzaba con Levi cinco minutos antes de que terminara el receso. Iba rápido pues se tardó bastante hablando con Erwin, el pasillo de las aulas estaba desierto así que antes de llegar a la correspondiente, escuchó voces. Se acercó despacio y se quedó escuchando cerca del marco de la puerta.

\- Con que así es- dijo la voz de Levi.

\- Sí.

\- De acuerdo, pero no digas nada por ahora, nadie debe saberlo o puede que me metas en problemas.

\- Entiendo.

\- Ve a mi casa esta tarde a las seis, ya sabes dónde es, allí podremos divertirnos mejor con todo esto- respondió él pero como Levi usaba su tono de siempre, Hanji no supo si lo decía con sarcasmo.

\- Está bien. Gracias- respondió una voz femenina que hizo reaccionar a la que los escuchaba.

\- No me las des.

Hanji escuchó pasos acercarse a la chica (suponiendo que era una) y se alejó un poco para hacer parecer que apenas venía. La muchacha salió y no la vio. Era alta, tenía la piel clara y el cabello oscuro, portaba un uniforme de secundaria. No era posible ¿o sí?

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Levi al verla entrar con el termo.

\- ...

\- Oye, contesta.

\- ¿Y-y esa chica?- preguntó Hange sintiendo que la voz le regresaba.

\- ¿Cuál?- preguntó él de vuelta. Sabía a quién se refería, pero no quería dar explicaciones de un asunto que él apenas y podía explicar.

\- La que salió de aquí.

\- Ah, ella, estaba perdida. Vino con un grupo a ver la escuela.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y tú dónde estabas?- insistió.

\- Platicaba con el subdirector.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué?- preguntó Levi receloso.

\- Amoniaco, ¿sabías que es muy importante para la vida microscópica? Se plantea que si en un planeta existe amoniaco y agua, puede haber vida. Erwin ahora está investigando acerca de la respuesta biológica y química de microorganismos- respondió ella emocionada.

\- Si tienes algo que explique ese tema, mándamelo por favor- pidió él. Muchas veces no entendía bien los temas que ella trabajaba así que por eso siempre le pedía un libro o un artículo para saber de qué hablaba. De esa forma se sentía más conectado con ella, le gustaba aprender y tener tema de conversación.

\- ¡Sí! En la Nacional Geographic de hace dos meses sacaron un tema parecido, si empiezas con ese yo creo que entenderás un poco. Te la puedo prestar, paso a dejártela en la tarde.

\- Esta tarde voy a estar ocupado.

\- ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Tendrás una cita?

Levi no le respondió, simplemente suspiró cansado.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Aunque no lo creas, yo soy popular.

\- Sí, lo sé muy bien. Suerte entonces- respondió la mujer intentando sonreír pero estaba demasiado sorprendida.

\- Claro que no es una cita, tonta; solo tengo un asunto pendiente. Cuando termine yo paso por la revista.

\- N-no, mejor yo te la llevo- respondió Hanji nerviosa, en parte porque él la estaba evitando y la otra porque no quería que él viera su casa.

\- No has hecho la limpieza ¿o sí?

\- Pues...

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del almuerzo.

\- Hablemos más tarde- dijo Levi tomando sus cosas y regresándole el contenedor de su comida- Faltó el té pero estuvo bueno, gracias- dijo y salió del aula. También tenía como regla el no dejar pasar a ninguno de sus alumnos luego de cinco minutos así que no se iba a ver bien si era él el que llegase después.

\- Bien- se despidió ella levantando una mano para agitarla pero lo cierto era que estaba preocupada.

* * *

Hanji terminó sus clases y fue al club de ciencias, del cual era tutora. Trató de concentrarse en sus deberes pero todavía tenía en la cabeza el asunto de Levi, no entendía cómo una niña de secundaria podría buscarlo, ella había leído sus libros pero no eran ni por error algo que le interesase a un adolescente por lo que descartó que ella fuera una fan. Igual lo pensaría pero ¿por qué le dijo que fuera a su casa? Todo el asunto no le gustaba y menos aún cuando él se mostraba reacio a contarle algo ¿dónde estaba esa confianza que Levi tanto le reclamaba cuando ella tenía algún problema? porque él siempre estaba presto a tenderle una mano y ella se la tendía cuando él lo permitía así que ahora no comprendía por qué estaba siendo tan cerrado con su asunto. Quizá no era muy importante o quizás lo era tanto que no quería involucrarla; probablemente él no le iba a contar algo en cualquiera de los casos.

\- Es hora de ir a casa- dijo al mirar el reloj, le indicó a los alumnos que se ya era hora de retirarse y esperó hasta que el aula estuviera vacía para irse ella. En su club generalmente hacían varios experimentos pero como venía la época de exámenes, entonces daba repasos por lo que preparaba sus clases al doble y terminaba un poco más agotada de la cuenta pero todo era por amor a su trabajo, le encantaba ver las caras de los muchachos al comprenderla y eso le quitaba un poco de tedio a su vida.

Se despidió de todo el que se encontrase e iba a subir a su auto cuando notó que el de Erwin estaba estacionado al lado de ella, pronto lo vio venir rápido mientras hablaba por teléfono con suma seriedad, Hanji abordó su vehículo y esperó para encenderlo porque no quería interrumpirle la llamada. Él no subió a su carro sino que se quedó hablando a un lado de éste con la puerta abierta así que la de cabello castaño simplemente subió la ventana y encendió la radio con volumen bajo para no oírlo hablar; comenzaba a sonar una canción pegajosa que a ella le gustaba y la tarareó mientras esperaba a que él se fuera.

-_ Only thing that you regret, you need more time to forget.._.- tarareaba y de pronto sintió unos golpecitos en el vidrio, volteó a ver y allí estaba Smith inclinado y le indicó con señas que bajara la ventana.

\- ¿Apenas sales?- preguntó él sonriendo amablemente y miró la hora.

\- Hoy tuve que quedarme en el club.

\- Ya veo.

\- Perdona, no pretendía espiarte ni mucho menos.

\- No te preocupes, gracias por no arrancar mientras hablaba.

\- Te veías serio y supuse que era importante.

\- Lo era, me hablaban del centro de investigaciones de nuestra alma mater, les envié el abstract y parte de lo que llevo investigando y les pareció que podía servir en otras áreas así que están pensando en que vaya a Estados Unidos para extender un poco el tema.

\- Eso es una muy buena noticia, felicidades- exclamó ella sonriendo ampliamente por él. La verdad era que lo respetaba muchísimo y era de las primeras personas en comentarle algo que él publicase.

\- Gracias. Nada es seguro aún pero me emociona mucho.

\- Debe serlo.

\- A manera de celebración ¿quieres ir a cenar el sábado conmigo?- preguntó Erwin sonriendo.

\- Claro, ¿dónde y a qué hora?- respondió Hanji sin pensarlo. Ya había salido a cenar con él anteriormente y al menos ella no lo catalogaba como una cita pues solamente hacían eso, cenar y tomar un poco mientras conversaban sus temas de interés en común pero desde que comenzaron a dar clases juntos, no habían salido.

\- A las ocho, en el lugar al que íbamos antes.

\- Suena bien para mí. Allí estaré- aseguró ella emocionada. Quería saber qué iba a hacer Smith en su investigación.

\- Nos vemos entonces a esa hora.

\- ¡Claro, adiós!- dijo Hanji y ahora sí arrancó su auto y se perdió de vista muy rápido.

El rubio no quitó la mirada del camino y sonrió, mañana mismo le declararía las verdaderas intenciones de su invitación y le haría la mejor propuesta de su vida.

* * *

Gracias a la plática que tuvo con Erwin, Hanji olvidó más o menos lo preocupada que estaba con lo de Levi y aquella niña. Llegó a su apartamento, hizo su comida y la porción de su amigo, lavó los trastes y se dispuso a buscar la revista que le prometió. Le llevó casi una hora encontrarla pero pronto la tuvo entre sus manos así que la tomó junto con el contenedor de plástico para llevarle su comida. Atravesó la calle y tocó la puerta, Levi no tenía timbre pues su casa era pequeña. Los terrenos de esa área eran todos del mismo tamaño pero las casas eran las que variaban, mientras que la de Hanji abarcaba todo casi el lote por lo enorme y alta que era, la del de cabellera negra era pequeña, construida gracias a los esfuerzos de su difunta madre, por lo que eran solamente dos habitaciones, un baño, la cocina y un cuarto grande que era la sala, estudio y comedor juntos. Él ahora tenía los medios necesarios para agrandarla pero no lo había hecho pues no le veía mucho caso si vivía solo así que simplemente la remodeló un poco de la fachada y mandó a construir un sótano para todas sus demás cosas.

Nadie atendió su llamado y Hanji supuso que él no estaba pero para asegurarse, fue a asomarse a la ventana del costado, la cual le daba vista a gran parte del interior. Antes de llegar allí escuchó voces, la de Levi y la de otro hombre. Ella sabía que no estaba bien espiar pero no pudo evitar el hacerlo, se acercó más y entonces escuchó algo que repercutiría el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Está completamente seguro?

\- Claro que sí, los análisis de sangre se hicieron tres veces y siempre arrojan el mismo resultado.

Entonces Hanji se asomó un poco y vio que además del otro hombre, estaba la chica de secundaria que vio en la mañana. Los tres estaban alrededor de la mesa con gesto serio.

\- Y siendo así, usted tendrá que tomar toda la responsabilidad.

\- Debe ser una puta broma.

\- Me gustaría pensar que lo es pero estos papeles hablan muy claro- dijo el hombre agitando unas hojas. - No puede huir de esto, no voy a permitir que usted no le responda a esta chica.

Levi se levantó bruscamente y caminó de un lado a otro como si estuviera desesperado.

\- ¡Nunca dije que no sino que...- se detuvo y las palabras parecieron pesarle en la boca.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo el hombre con impaciencia.

\- No estoy listo para ser padre...

Hanji ya no escuchó más pues salió corriendo de allí en cuanto Levi terminó su enunciado. Corrió a su casa y cerró tras de sí, las piernas entonces dejaron de responderle y se recargó en la puerta. Se sentó en el suelo mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba.

Quería creer que había escuchado mal pero no, fue tan claro como si se lo hubieran gritado a través de un megáfono. Tal vez el problema no era en las palabras sino en la interpretación, tenía que haber una explicación más pero no la encontraba en ese momento. Quería creer en Levi, quería creer en que él no había cometido un error tan grande.

Solamente le quedaba ofrecer su ayuda como siempre, era todo lo que podía hacer por él.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este inicio y que lo hayan disfrutado.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, se los agradecería muchísimo.

¡Cuídense!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

"_Cuatro ojos, no iré mañana a trabajar, no te apures por el almuerzo_".

Hanji llevaba varios minutos contemplando el mensaje en la pantalla de su teléfono. No sabia qué responderle aunque el texto parecía no requerir que ella escribiera de vuelta.

Momentos antes estuvo mirando por la ventana escondida tras la cortina y vio a la niña salir junto con el hombre que la acompañaba, Levi había salido a despedirlos y en cuanto ellos se alejaron lo suficiente, él pateó con furia los botes de basura, los gnomos descoloridos de su jardín y casi se desquita con el buzón pero mejor se metió de nuevo a su hogar.

"_¿Por qué no irás?_" se atrevió a escribir ella luego de pensarlo mucho. Lo envió y de inmediato salió el aviso de que fue visto. Tardó mucho en aparecer que él estaba escribiendo.

"_Tengo unos asuntos qué resolver_".

"_¿Necesitas ayuda?_"

" _No, gracias_".

"_¿Seguro? Es raro que tú faltes, ni cuando te enfermas te ausenta_s".

" _Pero ahora sí faltaré, buenas noches_".

Levi arrojó su teléfono a la cama y se dejó caer con cansancio, se sentía estresado y fastidiado con todo ese asunto, no estaba listo para hacerse cargo de alguien ni de jugar a la casita. Tenía trabajo, estaba preparando un libro nuevo y generalmente le gustaba estar solo, a menos que Hanji llegara y entonces la cosa cambiaba pero que algo así llegara a su vida, lo estaba comenzando a matar y lo peor era que si se negaba, podría ir a la cárcel porque ese sujeto que acompañaba a la mocosa parecía de armas tomar. No había forma en la que su amiga lo ayudase pues todo indicaba que él debía aceptar forzosamente a lo que le demandaban.

\- Mierda...

Si todo seguía así, se iba a despedir de muchas cosas y no quería que Hanji fuera una de ellas así que tenía que hacer lo posible por ganar el control de la situación.

* * *

Apenas era día martes pero para Hanji Zoe pero se sentía mentalmente cansada, como si ya fuera viernes. Le parecía que había pasado una gran cantidad de meses del día anterior al momento en el que estaba. ¿De verdad Levi se había equivocado así? ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? y por más que pensara en una respuesta, lo cierto era que debía de escuchar la verdad salir de los labios de él porque solamente en ese punto comprendería si sus conjeturas eran correctas o no.

\- Hanji, no se te vaya a olvidar lo del sábado- le dijo Erwin sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era la hora de descanso y como no tenía con quién ir, lo pasó en la sala de profesores.

\- Por supuesto que no- respondió ella mirándolo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó él mirándola más cerca, se le notaban las ojeras más que de costumbre.

\- Sí, es solo que me quedé leyendo hasta muy tarde.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Te han vuelto a llamar para lo de tu investigación?- preguntó la mujer para cambiar el tema, aunque realmente estaba interesada.

\- Me llamarán el viernes para más detalles, pero lo más seguro es que proceda aunque me tendría que desviar un poco de mi tema principal pero igual me ayuda.

\- ¿En qué te tendrías que desviar?

\- Bueno, sería especificar el tipo de organismo, si bien proponía especies del filo ecdysozoa, me piden que me enfoque en los tardígrados.

\- ¿Tardígrados?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Pero eso es genial!- gritó la castaña llamando la atención del resto de los profesores pero no le importó mucho.

\- Sí, son de los pocos organismos que...

Y ambos de nuevo se perdieron en la plática.

El receso terminó y ella pronto volvió a lo que hacía mientras la mitad de su atención estaba enfocada en alguien que estaba muy lejos de allí lidiando con algo que ella no alcanzaría a creer.

* * *

Esta vez Hanji no quiso acobardarse así que fue a dejarle comida a la misma hora y la revista, su excusa sería que se le olvidó hacerlo el día anterior. Salió y atravesó rápido la calle, golpeó con un poco más de fuerza la puerta y ahora sí esperó con paciencia. ¿Y si hubiera hecho lo mismo el día anterior? ¿si la curiosidad no le hubiera ganado? quizás ahora estaría muchísimo más tranquila pero ignorante por completo de lo que le pasaba a Levi. Miró a su alrededor para distraerse y notó que él no había recogido el bote ni los gnomos, él siento un fanático de la limpieza y el orden no podía dejar todo así de desordenado pero ahora no había recogido su desorden. Golpeó de nuevo y siguió esperando. Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada y decidió esperarlo.

A lo lejos en la calle pudo ver el convertible negro Mercedes Benz de Levi. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo pues él casi no lo ocupaba, él realmente había dicho que lo compró porque estaba barato y porque era el que usaba cuando jugaba Gran Turismo, además era un modelo de los noventas así que no era muy lujoso ni tampoco había elevado casi nada su valor pero igual lo tenía guardado en la pequeña cochera que también había mandado a construir en cuanto tuvo el dinero. Generalmente iba con ella en su Aveo 2015 gris(siempre cooperaba con la gasolina) o tomaba el autobús pues así podía ir leyendo un poco en el camino.

\- ¿Hanji?- preguntó él sorprendido luego de bajar de su coche.

\- Hola- respondió la mujer tímidamente y de nuevo se sorprendió porque él iba con un traje negro y corbata, él no usaba corbata a menos que fuera una ocasión demasiado especial. También llevaba una cantidad absurda de folders bajo el brazo.

\- Hola, ¿qué haces fuera de mi casa?- preguntó mientras maniobraba con los papeles para sacar sus llaves. Finalmente lo hizo y abrió.

\- Te traje la cena y la revista que te prometí ayer, se me pasó traértelas.

\- No te preocupes, ya te dije que estaba bien sin la cena, ya haces mucho con el almuerzo.

\- Y yo ya te dije que no era problema.

\- Bueno, pasa- invitó él y se fue derecho a su habitación para quitarse el saco y dejar sus folders. Cerró la puerta rápido y regresó, Hanji estaba en una silla cerca del comedor.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?- soltó ella, Levi la miró por un momento como si lo hubiera descubierto cometiendo un crimen pero de inmediato cambió a su expresión aburrida de siempre.

\- A arreglar unos papeles.

\- ¿Qué papeles?

\- De unas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Son mis asuntos- respondió él bruscamente y abrió el contenedor de la comida, el delicioso aroma de la pasta Alfredo le abrió el apetito así que metió el contenedor en el microhondas para calentarla más.

\- Perdona.

\- No, yo lo siento- respondió él marcando el tiempo que requería la comida, él se quedó viendo el traste dar vueltas mientras el aparato hacía lo suyo. Se quedaron callados en lo que el microhondas funcionaba.

\- ¿Pero todo está bien?- preguntó Hanji realmente preocupada pues ahora quedaba más que claro que Levi le ocultaba la verdad.

\- Sí, todo está bien es solo...

El aparato sonó indicando que ya estaba listo lo que habían metido.

\- ¿Por qué tienen esta cosa?- respondió él señalando la puerta del electrodoméstico mientras abría y sacaba la comida.

\- Es que los microhondas son jaulas de Faraday pequeñas, bueno, casi lo son, tendría que ser completamente de metal para que fuera llamada así, tienen esa rejilla para poder ver la comida pero los agujeros de ésta están allí con ese propósito, las ondas que calientan la comida son un poco más grandes así que no corres peligro- respondió la mujer sonriendo.

\- Ya... eres una nerd.

\- Tú preguntaste.

\- No te estoy diciendo lo contrario- respondió él sacando un tenedor y empezando a comer.- Muy buena explicación pero ¿qué es una jaula de Faraday?

Hanji se acomodó los lentes y comenzó su larga y minuciosa explicación. Era bióloga pero sus conocimientos no se limitaban a esa área. Entre esa plática, otros temas y que Levi hizo café, les dio casi media noche.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, mañana hay clases- respondió ella levantándose y estirando los brazos.

\- Tampoco te preocupes por la comida, me tomaré la semana libre- le anunció él suspirando cansado.

\- Sé que dijiste que no eran mis asuntos pero me estás preocupando mucho Levi, desde ayer andas raro y hoy llegas así ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hanji poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros. Él miró hacia arriba y sus ojos grises buscaron a los café, sus orbes reflejaban cansancio y hastío.

\- Es algo en lo que no me puedes ayudar, por eso no te he dicho- dijo él retirando las extremidades y le dio la espalda para ir a la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque así es, no hay forma en la que tú quepas en este problema- declaró Levi sin mirarla.

\- Repito ¿cómo sabes?

\- Si no te pido ayuda es porque no la necesito. Que vaya o no a mi trabajo no interfiere en nada con el tuyo así que no te metas- dijo él.

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, es contigo! Se nota que lo que pasa te está poniendo mal, que tienes dificultades, por favor déjame ayudarte- ofreció Hanji.

\- ¿Y según tú cómo me ayudarías?

\- ¡Pues debo saber qué pasa para poder hacerlo!

\- Por favor vete a casa Hanji, no estamos llegando a algún lado y no quiero discutir más hoy.

\- No, no me voy a ir hasta que me digas. Somos amigos de toda la vida Levi, ¿cómo es posible que desconfíes de mí así?

\- Hasta mañana, te veré un día de estos- dijo él cerrando la puerta pero ella no salió por completo. ¿Por qué estaba tan reacio a no contarle?

\- Si salgo de aquí sin saber qué te pasa, te juro Levi Ackerman que...

\- ¿Qué me juras?

\- Que ya no seré tu amiga, ya no te voy a llevar al trabajo, ni te llevaré el almuerzo, ni veremos películas juntos ni...

\- ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó él jalándola de nuevo al interior, cerró la puerta y la mujer pegó la espalda a ésta mientras que el de cabellera negra la arrinconaba poniendo ambos brazos a los lados para que ella no huyera. Pese a la diferencia de altura, él se veía intimidante además de que era muchísimo más fuerte que Hanji, pues se ejercitaba a diario y era más pesado que ella porque era casi puro músculo.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Qué sabes? ¡Dime!- insistió él azotando el puño contra la puerta. Por supuesto que no iba a golpearla o algo parecido pero le aterraba la idea de que ella supiera del tema y de alguna forma tenía que exteriorizar su frustración.

\- Yo... yo... yo escuché...

\- ¿Todo?

\- No... sólo cuando dijiste que ibas a ser padre.

Entonces él recordó el día anterior, cuando creyó imaginar que llamaban a la puerta pero por estar en esa discusión él no atendió. Era ella y Levi le había dicho que si no atendía, se podía fijar con completa confianza por el ventanal. Entonces Hanji escuchó una parte, una que era difícil de poner en contexto pero...

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una niña? ¿tú? - preguntó la mujer comenzando a llorar, eso interrumpió los pensamientos de él.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Embarazaste a una menor! ¡A una niña de secundaria! ¡¿Qué tan mal tienes que estar de la cabeza?!- explotó ella

Levi retrocedió algunos pasos, la boca se le secó, el aire abandonó sus pulmones, su corazón casi se detuvo por oírla decir eso.

\- ¿Me ves de esa manera?- preguntó él en voz baja.

\- No es que te vea así pero con tanto misterio ¿qué más quieres que piense? esa niña fue a buscarte a tu trabajo y en la tarde la encuentro aquí en tu casa discutiendo de eso con alguien que parece su padre reclamándote.

Él tardó en responderle pero finalmente lo hizo.

\- Pues pudiste creer que escuchaste mal; esperar a que el verdadero problema se solucione y yo mismo te diga, siempre te cuento; pudiste pensar mil cosas más pero ¿cómo dices eso? ¿cómo lo reduces a la única opción?- preguntó Levi de nuevo recuperando su estoicismo

\- _Facta non verba_. ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?

Él pareció estar escogiendo sus palabras con calma porque serían las últimas que le diría.

\- Fueron solamente dos días Hanji, dos putos días de misterio y llegaste a esa conclusión. Sé que mi pasado no es el mejor, que mi familia es horrible, que he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso pero todas las sabes, sabes de todo lo que hice ¿y ahora sales con algo así?

\- ...

\- Esa niña y yo... no, no te lo diré. No me creerías y no te mereces saberlo, ya no- respondió él con voz áspera pero con gesto de dolor. - Te quiero mucho Hanji pero ahora sí me dolieron tus palabras...

\- Pensé eso porque yo también te quiero y...

\- Por favor vete, no quiero verte. No me importa si dejas abierto- dijo él y se fue hacia su cuarto, cerró tras de sí con seguro para hacerle saber que no estaba dispuesto a oír más.

\- Levi...- llamó ella con voz baja pero él no le respondió.

Hanji salió y cerró la puerta, no entendía bien cómo habían llegado allí pero sabía la causa: preocupación. No era más que su preocupación por él, su preocupación porque no hiciera algo que lo afectase ¿por qué no se lo dijo así? ¿por qué tuvo que usar esas palabras? Tarde comprendió que dejó que su inseguridad hablase, que lo que ésta moldeó saliera en silabas que lastimaron a la persona que ella más quería.

No podía hacer nada ahora y dudaba que pudiera hacer algo pronto pero necesitaba hacerlo o él seguiría creyendo que lo veía como alguien horrible cuando en realidad, para ella Levi estaba primero, aunque nunca se lo hubiera confesado abiertamente.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Pregunta seria: ¿shippean a Erwin con alguien? es que me gustaría darle algún romance leve aquí pero no sé con quién.

¡Cuídense, gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, sólo es mía la trama. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

De nuevo su sueño se había visto afectado por culpa de Levi y por consiguiente, su desempeño en el trabajo reflejaba su estado de ánimo . Estuvo a punto de caerse en las escaleras dos veces, calificó mal algunos ejercicios de sus alumnos y olvidaba algunas cosas, estaba siendo un día muy malo pero aún así Hanji seguía repasando una y otra vez la conversación con su amigo (o ahora ex-amigo, no lo tenía claro). Realmente lamentaba sus palabras pero no había una manera de suavizarlas, era lo que pensaba y la conclusión más realista que podía sacar del asunto.

Claro que no pensaba que Levi fuera de esos pero antes de proponerle dar clases juntos hace ya casi año y medio, ellos no tenían una relación como la actual, sus trabajos eran totalmente opuestos, él trabajaba en una editorial asesor mientras que ella estuvo trabajando enseñando en otro lugar por lo que solamente se veían de vez en cuando, y antes de eso, habían ido a diferentes universidades lejos de casa, si acaso solamente se saludaban a lo lejos pero regresaron a hablarse regularmente en el momento en el que los padres de Hanji murieron y todavía antes de eso, allí fue donde eran más unidos en la preparatoria. Sus mejores tres años, la época donde Levi regresó a a escuela pues cuando su tío vino a "cuidarlo", también estuvo alejado pues Kenny Ackerman le enseñó cosas que un niño de diez años no debería saber, como usar una navaja y asaltar gente o aprender a pelear, saber de drogas, fumar, etcétera; al verse libre de su tío, ella decidió ayudarlo y sacarlo de esa vida. Levi siempre fue correcto pero Kenny pudo sacar lo peor de él a tan corta edad pues su familia tenía una muy mala fama en el bajo mundo y tenían la tendencia a la vida criminal. Logró que Levi viera que tenía habilidades, que aspirara a hacer algo con su vida y lo logró, logró que quisiera estudiar una carrera, entonces ya casi al final de esa etapa, se dio cuenta de cuánto amor le tenía, de lo mucho que le gustaba pero se lo calló pues sus vidas parecían ir en distintas direcciones y al empezar su carrera, se dio cuenta de que habría sido imposible una relación con él, al terminarla pensó que ya lo tenía superado pues hablaba con él y todo le parecía normal, creía que su amor ya no estaba allí. Pasaron los años y cuando Erwin la invitó a dar clases en la escuela que él trabajaba y mencionó que buscaban a alguien del área de Levi, no dudó en decirle, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la posibilidad de pasar momentos juntos fue lo que desenterró esos sentimientos que creía muertos. Pensaba en contarle un día de esos, invitarlo a salir y decirle que lo quería, iniciar una relación, sin funcionaba eventualmente se casarían, vivirían en alguna de las dos casas y tendrían hijos, envejecerían juntos y esperarían la muerte como quien espera a un viejo amigo. Se planteó la vida perfecta pero nunca pensó en las contingencias, nadie las piensa realmente cuando uno siente que de esa es la persona correcta.

Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo disculparse con él aunque con ello tenía que decirle el motivo por el cual pensó de esa manera, tenía que ser completamente honesta y confesar lo que sentía, decirle que todas sus palabras fueron originadas por el miedo a perderlo, por el miedo a que él de verdad fuera así. ¿Levi la escucharía? se veía bastante lastimado la noche anterior y dudaba que siquiera dejara decirle una palabra. Tal vez debería esperar un poco aunque en esos casos lo mejor era hacer todo al momento sin embargo, comprendía si él no quería saber de ella.

Algo en su vientre la molestó y antes de poder alcanzar su bolso, un doloroso cólico le llego como para coronar ese día.

* * *

Estaba lista para irse a casa y de nuevo encontró el auto de Erwin al lado del de ella pero ahora él estaba dentro, admirando la pantalla de su teléfono casi con nostalgia, Hanji no dudó en acercársele para ofrecerle apoyo.

\- ¿Ya a casa?- preguntó ella para iniciar una conversación casual.

\- Sí, es hora, sé que debería irme más tarde por ser el subdirector pero...

\- No lo decía por eso sino que es bueno que descanses un poco- le mencionó Hanji con amabilidad- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó.

El rubio suspiró profundamente y pasó una mano por su cabellera.

\- Creí que después de tantos años, no me dolería nada con respecto a ella pero mira- le respondió él y mostró lo que veía hace momentos atrás. En la pantalla estaba la foto de una pareja de recién casados y abajo un texto que decía "_Te extrañamos mucho, nos hizo falta tu compañía. Visítanos pronto_".

\- Ohhhh... Auch- exclamó la mujer. Ella conocía esa historia, Erwin y su mejor amigo estuvieron enamorados de la misma mujer por años pero finalmente Erwin se apartó porque puso en primer lugar sus estudios, además de que tenía la creencia de que no podría hacerla feliz pese a que muchas personas le daban ánimos y había evidencias pero prefirió también conservar la amistad de ambos antes de hacer un drama.

\- Sí, la verdad les tomó mucho tiempo casarse y me invitaron a la boda pero realmente no quise ir.

\- Debe ser difícil- dijo ella pensando en que si la boda fue el fin de semana anterior, les tomó bastante tiempo mandarle la foto a Erwin si tanto presumían que hizo falta pero mejor no se lo mencionaba, él ya se veía deprimido.

\- Tal vez en el fondo, guardaba una esperanza o algo, no sé pero ahora mismo me siento un poco deprimido.

\- Vamos grandote, ya verás que vendrá alguien más con la que te sientas así- le dijo ella dándole una palmada en el hombro.

\- Eso es lo que siempre me dicen cuando toco este tema pero la verdad no sé si quiero a alguien en mi vida. Me duele ver la foto pero no alcanzo a imaginarme en el lugar de él. No sé que esperaba realmente si le decía cuánto la quería. Ni siquiera imagino casarme, ni tener hijos.

Hanji rió un poco porque su amigo rubio estaba en un caso contrario al de ella.

\- Tal vez es que ella no era la indicada realmente, solamente estuvo en tu camino pero no para que fuera tu compañera sino como alguien que estaba destinada a ser una muy buena amiga.

\- No, esa eres tú.

\- ¿Qué?

Él tomó aire y se atrevió a decirle uno de los secretos que guardaba para sí. Estaba de humor como para decírselo.

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que nunca intenté algo contigo pero...- admitió él pero Hanji pegó un grito.

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! No... ¿en serio?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿En serio intentaste algo conmigo?

\- Sí- respondió Erwin seriamente.

\- ¿Y no me di cuenta?

\- Pues no.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname por favor, no quise ser así contigo!- se disculpó ella y casi se tiró al suelo para arrodillarse frente a él pero Erwin estaba sentado en el coche y ella estaba por fuera así que no tendría mucho caso.

\- Me rendí pronto y realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas, aunque tampoco quise porque pudo ser que no quisiera lastimarte mientras yo pensaba en otra persona.

\- Soy una grosera, una inconsciente, una desconsiderada...

\- Pero también en el fondo sabía que estabas como yo.

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Hanji dejando de lado sus disculpas.

\- También querías a alguien más que no podías tener cerca.

\- Aunque ahora es peor- dijo ella suspirando y otro cólico le vino, cosa que la hizo caer de rodillas.

\- ¡Hanji!- dijo él y salió de su auto rápido por la otra puerta.

\- E-es sólo mi periodo- respondió la mencionada en la misma posición. Estaba pálida y las manos le temblaban, sus dolores eran fuertes pero ahora con su estado de ánimo, se intensificaban.

\- Te llevo a casa, sube- ofreció Erwin tendiéndole una mano. Ella la tomó para incorporarse.- Es peligroso si te duele mientras manejas

\- Claro, gracias.

Lo que él decía era cierto así que le tomó la palabra, puso la alarma a su auto y subió al de su amigo, después de todo había considerado tomar un taxi. Encendió la marcha y arrancó; no hablaron al inicio pues Hanji iba contemplando el cómo era el ser el copiloto. Erwin manejaba más rápido que ella pero también era el doble de precavido, quizá era rápido porque así lucía más su Mustang Shelby GT500 negro. Era curioso lo que podían hacer los hombres con su dinero, él había comprado su auto de ese modelo porque era el mismo que salía en la nueva versión de "Knight rider".

Por lo general era ella la que manejaba y Levi ocupaba ese lugar, leía o miraba por la ventana, platicaban un poco pero él insistía en que no lo hicieran por miedo a un accidente. Recargó su cabeza en la ventana y miró hacia el frente mientras escuchaba la música que estaba puesta en el estéreo.

"... _All I wanted was to hold you, I'll be alright without you, there'll be someone else, I keep tellin' myself_..."

\- Voy a quitar eso Erwin o de la pura depresión por oír esas canciones te van a dar ganas de tener un accidente- dijo ella estirando la mano hacia el aparato para cambiar de canción.

\- ¿Que no te gusta Journey?- preguntó él sonriendo de medio lado. Lo cierto era que si fuera solo escuchando esas canciones, se iba a deprimir todavía más.

\- Me encanta pero no estoy de ánimos en este momento. Ah, esto sí se puede oír- comentó al encontrar algo para animarlo un poco, puso algo de Creedence luego de pasar por varias canciones que solamente harían llorar a ambos.

\- Dime Hanji...- llamó él de pronto al terminar la canción.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que ahora es peor?

\- ¿Dije eso?

\- Sí, cuando te dije que parecías querer a alguien que no podías tener cerca.

Ella suspiró y decidió contarle, después de todo, él era también un muy buen amigo cercano y sabía del asunto.

\- Ah... pues sí, soy una idiota. Todo por insegura pero ¿qué podía pensar si escuchaba algo como eso?

\- Ajá.

\- Escucha, te voy a contar pero quiero que lo tomes más como mi amigo que como nuestro jefe.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que el prof. Ackerman nunca ha pedido ni un día libre, ni de enfermedad ni vacaciones y ahora de la nada pidió una semana?

\- No lo sé pero promete que solamente oirás y no harás algo al respecto, esperarás hasta que él lo comunique a la escuela- rogó Hanji, sentía que nadie más debía de saberlo pero no soportaba el darle vueltas al problema ella sola. Él lo prometió así que fue un poco más despacio para escucharla.

Conversaron hasta que llegaron frente a la casa de ella pero se quedaron dentro del auto estacionado pues no habían concluido.

\- ...

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Pues suena a que eso hizo y no hay manera de que puedas pensar otra cosa.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tal vez pidió los días libres para asuntos legales, quizás está demandado por los padres.

\- Es lo que pensé y me preocupa mucho.

\- Es lógico. Si resulta cierto, su carrera puede venirse abajo y no solo eso, perdona que lo diga pero puede que no solamente le haya pasado con una chica, trabaja en una preparatoria y...

\- Basta. Quiero creer que solamente fue un error muy grande y no una serie de ellos. Levi no es así.

\- No lo sabremos hasta que él hable abiertamente contigo y con la escuela.

\- Tal vez deba ir ahora mismo a pedirle perdón.

\- Olvídalo, creo que ya tiene suficiente con lo que enfrenta y si vas solamente pondrías todo peor. Piensa en la razón principal por la que no te dijo nada ni te pidió ayuda fue precisamente porque saltarías a esas conclusiones, además en pleitos legales no puedes hacer nada. Apoyarlo a veces solo pone tensas las cosas y con su carácter, puede que logres que nunca vuelva a hablarte. Él es un hombre que puede lidiar con sus problemas solo y si hay algo que pueda pedirte, no te lo dirá porque no quiere que te sientas mal o que te veas involucrada. Perdona que lo diga así pero debes ser realista.

\- Es cierto- dijo ella agachando la cabeza. Hanji lo sabía pero igual necesitaba oírlo de otra persona.

\- Yo no diré nada al respecto en la escuela pero no voy a ser imparcial si es un asunto demasiado grave.

\- Claro, tú también tienes esa obligación.

\- Pero no estés así- le dijo Erwin y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza para acariciarle el cabello- Todavía necesitas oír la verdad, como personas de ciencia, nunca debemos dar por sentado algo hasta agotar todas sus posibilidades para conocer su verdad.

\- Gracias Erwin- respondió ella apenas sonriendo- También gracias por traerme, no sé si podría estar completamente atenta al camino con todo esto.

\- Para eso estamos los amigos.

\- De verdad eres un gran sujeto, de verdad lamento mucho no haberte puesto atención en su momento- dijo Hanji mientras bajaba.

\- Todavía no es tarde- respondió el rubio pero ella cerró la puerta así que no lo escuchó.- Toma un analgésico y un poco de chocolate caliente. Descansa, si te sientes mal, solamente llama para decir que no irás, no te preocupes.

\- Espero estar mejor, conduce con cuidado- respondió ella apartándose pues él había encendido de nuevo el coche.

\- ¡Adiós!- dijo él antes de acelerar y se perdió de vista rápido.

Hanji se quedó viendo el camino pero de pronto nuevamente divisó el auto de Levi a lo lejos y corrió a su casa para que no la viera, se escondió tras de una cortina para verlo. Lo vio meterlo en la cochera, salió de allí vistiendo de nuevo un traje y corbata, también traía varias carpetas bajo el brazo. Se quedó mirando en dirección de la casa de la mujer, todavía estaba claro pero no pudo verle bien la cara, luego Levi se metió a su casa rápidamente.

Ella suspiró y mejor subió a darse una ducha bien caliente para relajarla.

Era curioso que lo tenía tan cerca pero un muro de silencio los separaba. Le haría caso a Erwin y esperaría a que él le dijera algo para disculparse hasta el cansancio.

* * *

Gracias por responderme en el capítulo anterior, aunque canónicamente Erwin tenía a alguien que amaba, no me animo a ponerla aquí por lo que tal vez sea mejor que lo deje solo, o tal vez no, me dieron otra opción; además solamente dijo que se rindió con Hanji... por ahora.

No se me desesperen, pronto sabrán qué pasa realmente con Levi, supongo que para el capítulo 5 ya develaré la verdad. Para el otro se nos viene la cena con Erwin :D

La canción de Journey que mencioné se llama "I'll be alright without you".

¡Gracias también por leer!

¡Cuídense!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Luego de ese día y por el resto de la semana, Hanji se contuvo mucho de ir a hablar con Levi porque sabía que le cerraría la puerta en la cara además, a excepción del día que Erwin la fue a dejar, había estado regresando muy tarde a su casa. Si no hubiera escuchado nada, estaría el triple de preocupada. Pese a todo, Levi Ackerman tenía varios trastornos obsesivo compulsivos y uno de ellos era precisamente el estar en casa antes de las nueve o le daba ansiedad así que debía estarla pasando muy mal.

\- Pero Levi es un adulto, él sabe cómo lidiar con sus problemas- se dijo. Venía repitiéndose tal frase como si fuera un mantra. La verdad ya estaba dudando si de verdad ella era necesaria para él. Si bien lo quería como hombre, nunca había sentido que él realmente le correspondiera. Podía ser que él la viera como a una hermana, el único gesto romántico que tuvo de él fue cuando fueron al baile de graduación pero suponía que solamente fue por hacerlo especial. No le conocía novias ni intereses amorosos, solamente tenía dos amigos que hizo en su universidad, pero vivían bastante lejos y sabía que mantenía comunicación con ellos pero nunca lo visitaban ni él a ellos. En realidad era una persona bastante solitaria y eso la mataba de preocupación al principio pero aprendió que el querer estar solo no era sinónimo de ser un inútil. Nunca lo comprendería en su totalidad pues ella apenas y había pasado por situaciones que la afectasen por siempre.

* * *

Por fin era viernes, esa tortuosa semana laboral se estaba terminando, tendría dos días para descansar o para preocuparse el doble, todavía no lo decidía. Ya solamente le quedaba hacer el papeleo de ese día y entregarlo al subdirector para poder irse. Fue a la dirección, cuya gran oficina estaba dividida en dos, la anterior tenía un escritorio que era el de Erwin y detrás de la puerta estaba la del director. No encontró al rubio así que podía dejarle sus oficios al director, justo iba a hacerlo cuando se abrió la puerta.

\- Deberá entregarme su renuncia en cuanto le den respuesta, no lo olvide- dijo la voz del director al abrirse la puerta de donde iba saliendo la persona que Hanji buscaba.

\- ¿Es en serio?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y que se le escapó de los labios. Él la miró sorprendido de verla pero no pudo explicarse porque el director la hizo pasar. No le puso mucha atención, solamente entendió que la felicitaba por su excelente desempeño en la docencia y que la escuela estaba dispuesta a recontratarla en el futuro.

Terminando allí fue al estacionamiento pero como lo esperaba, el auto de Erwin ya no estaba.

\- No me puede pasar lo mismo dos veces en la misma semana- se dijo y quiso irse de allí, muy lejos a vivir a una isla lejos de la civilización. Ahora más que estar decepcionada o asustada estaba molesta ¿en qué estaba pensando su otro amigo? ¿renunciar? ¿por qué? - Erwin también es un hombre adulto que debe lidiar con sus problemas él solo- se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Condujo de regreso a casa y se quedó dentro del auto mientras pensaba. ¿Por qué él renunciaría? ¿respuesta de qué? Y aunque quisiera saber, no recibía respuesta de sus mensajes ni de las llamadas. Con razón se veía como que defendía a Levi en eso de guardarse sus asuntos si él estaba igual.

\- Odio pensar en los absolutos pero ¡malditos hombres y sus malditos secretos!- exclamó mientras bajaba del vehículo, sacó su mochila y en eso escuchó ruido de trastes rompiéndose proveniente de la casa de enfrente.

\- ¡VÁYASE AL INFIERNO!- gritó la voz de Levi y se abrió la puerta, de allí un hombre salió disparado al suelo. Luego de él salió el que había gritado y detrás la misma chica del otro día con su uniforme de la secundaria. Ella corrió a ayudar al que estaba en el piso pero él le hizo una seña diciéndole que estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué no le parece una oferta razonable?- dijo ese hombre sacando un pañuelo del interior de su saco para limpiarse la sangre que le escurrió de la nariz.

\- Tan razonable que me dan ganas de metérsela por el cu...- iba a decir el de cabello negro y levantó una mano para golpearlo de nuevo, en eso la niña lo abrazó de frente para detenerlo.

\- ¡Por favor no le haga daño!- pidió ella con voz calmada pero se veía incómoda.

\- ¡Mira mocosa, todo esto es por ti! ¡Este sujeto básicamente quiere usarte como negocio conmigo! Ya tuve suficiente, me tienen dando vueltas toda la maldita semana y ahora resulta que simplemente quiere dinero, ¡No se va a quedar así!

\- Pero si lo agrede usted estará en peor posición- dijo la niña soltándolo.

\- Eso no me importa, al contrario, me beneficia porque así me libro también de ti. ¡Ahora los dos lárguense!

\- ¡No puede dejar a Mikasa en la calle y menos en su condición!- reclamó aquel sujeto levantándose de golpe.

\- ¡Pues eso lo decide la corte! ¡Ya hice todas las putas solicitudes que se tienen que hacer así que esperen!- respondió Levi hecho una furia y se metió a su casa.

Ambos se quedaron de pie sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso desde un principio- preguntó la chica.

\- Tengo que asegurar que te quedes bien antes de que yo me vaya.

\- Puedo quedarme en casa.

\- Lo siento mucho pero no es posible allí nadie puede cuidarte, lo mejor es que te quedes con él, después de todo ahora son familia. Vámonos, Eren debe estar esperándonos- dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar calle abajo. La tal Mikasa de pronto notó que tuvieron un espectador así que desde donde estaba hizo una reverencia y siguió al mayor.

Hanji quiso desmayarse en ese momento pero esperó para entrar en su casa, ir a su cama y recostarse para no saber nada del mundo las próximas horas. Todo lo que vio y escuchó le drenaron las fuerzas que tenía así que de inmediato se durmió.

No sabía qué hora era pero ya estaba completamente oscuro afuera; de no ser porque su teléfono sonó, quizá no hubiese despertado hasta que el sol brillase al siguiente día. Tomó el aparato y contestó sin mirar quién era.

\- ¿Diga?- dijo ella desorientada pues cuando uno despierta de repente, no reacciona tan rápido como se acostumbra.

\- _¿Hanji? Buenas noches._

\- ¿Quién habla?- preguntó todavía sin despertar bien.

\- _Soy Erwin._

\- Ahhh.

Y como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, de pronto recordó todo lo ocurrido horas atrás pero antes de siquiera formular sus reclamos, él tomó la palabra.

\- _Escucha, sé que lo que pasó en la tarde debió ser muy desconcertante pero tiene su explicación, la más corta de las respuestas a todas tus preguntas es: sí, voy a renunciar._

\- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que Hanji atinó a preguntar ante la gran revelación.

-_ No es el momento para explicarte todo, necesito contarte en persona. Espero puedas considerar ir mañana a la cena que teníamos planeada. Quiero decirte todos los detalles._

\- ¿Pero estás seguro de que todo está bien contigo? ¿no te amenazan o algo así?

\- _¿Amenazarme?_

\- Bueno, lo que sea tienes razón, puedo esperar a la cena- respondió la mujer sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Confundió un poco los problemas de sus amigos.

-_ Disculpa que no te contestara, estaba pensando en cómo decirte._

\- No te preocupes, aprecio el que llamaras, pero respóndeme algo y quiero que seas completamente honesto.

\- _¿Cuándo no lo he sido?_

\- No me hagas decírtelo en este momento, bueno ¿Me habrías llamado de todas formas si no hubiera escuchado algo?

_\- Por supuesto, es algo de lo que debes saber sí o sí._

_\- _Si tú lo dices...

_\- ¿Pasó algo malo?_

\- No es nada, es solo que me agarraste durmiendo.

-_ Sí, perdona pero no vi la hora, te llamé en cuanto me decidí._

\- Ya veo, entonces nos vemos.

_\- Claro._

\- Gracias por ponérmelo en claro... a medias pero supongo que quieres algo de misterio.

\- _Sé por lo que estás pasando así que sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte el no aclararte un posible malentendido. ¿Paso por ti a las 7:30?_

\- Sí sí, buenas noches.

-_ Buenas noches, que descanses_\- dijo Erwin por último y colgó.

Hanji volteó a ver hacia el reloj, marcaba las 3:43 de la madrugada.

\- Sí que le tomó bastante decidirse- comentó mientras volvía a recostarse, esta vez metiéndose entre las cobijas pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, tenía en mente la discusión que presenció esa tarde. Ahora aunque Levi le explicase algo, le resultaría difícil creérselo. ¿Condición? ¿familia?... él de verdad...

Bajó a la cocina a hacerse un té para los nervios. Ese día no tenía muchas cosas por hacer hasta la noche así que no importaba si se despertaba tarde.

Deseó en ese momento el tener a su madre allí para aconsejarla pues no sabía qué pensar.

\- Esto me pasa por tonta, si le hubiera dicho cuánto lo quería hace años no estaría aquí, ya me habría casado con el enano- se dijo suspirando.

Le dolía bastante la situación pero recordó que ya no era una adolescente, debía de tomar la situación con la mayor calma posible así que hizo lo que le pareció más maduro: ir a hablar con Levi y si él no cedía, lo mejor sería dejarlo en paz por una larga temporada, aunque ella se muriese por verlo todos los días. Sabía que no podía imponer su presencia ni obligarlo a algo, no tenía ningún derecho sobre él y si de verdad estaba tan dolido, entonces no podía hacer nada al respecto más que esperar a que él la comprendiera.

Con ese pensamiento regresó a la cama y durmió pero no descansó, venían algunas pesadillas que la interrumpieron varias veces.

* * *

Como lo previó, despertó casi a medio día, desayunó pesado como para agarrar valor, salió de su casa y cruzó la calle, al pisar el terreno de Levi sintió que su determinación flaqueaba pero se obligó a seguir. Golpeó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y esperó. Fueron los segundos más tortuosos de esa semana y por fin escuchó que él le respondió.

\- ¡Si eres usted Jaeger, lo voy a golpear hasta matarlo si no se larga!- gritó desde dentro, se escuchó que caminó rápido y abrió la puerta de golpe, parecía que traía el puño listo para estrellarlo pero lo bajó al ver a Hanji, sin embargo no quitó el gesto de molestia. Por el día que era, él estaba con su pañuelo en la cabeza y sus guantes de látex, seguramente estaba dándole una limpieza exhaustiva a sus baños.

\- Bu-buenos días.

\- Ya son tardes, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Levi bruscamente mientras se quitaba el paño y los guantes y los arrojaba a un lado.

\- Yo vine a pedirte perdón por lo que dije el otro día, de verdad yo no quise hacerlo- respondió la mujer inclinando un poco la cabeza.

\- Sin embargo lo hiciste.

\- Sí, perdóname.

Él pareció relajar su postura pero el ceño seguía fruncido en un gesto de molestia.

\- Tardaste un poco en venir ¿no crees?- preguntó él con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno, sabía que me mandarías al diablo si venía al otro día, ¿qué podía hacer más que esperar? tampoco es como si yo fuera a soportar que me trates así. Ese día dijiste que tú me quieres mucho y debes saber que yo también pero entiéndeme por favor ¿qué podía pensar?

\- Si pudiste esperar a que me calmara, pudiste también esperar a que yo te dijera. No tiene caso discutirlo, vamos a llegar al mismo punto- dijo Levi con voz cansada.

\- Tal vez no, si tan solo me dijeras qué te pasa, he visto que llegas muy tarde a tu casa y que esas personas te están molestando mucho.

\- Sí, eso pasa cuando tienes un gran problema que no pediste pero no te voy a contar, no tienes nada qué hacer u opinar al respecto. Deja que una persona tan horrible como yo se ahogue solo.

\- ¡Deja que sea yo quien decida eso! ¿por qué insistes en apartarme?

\- Si te perdono ¿dejarías de insistir e irte en paz a tu casa?- respondió él suspirando como si se le agotase toda su paciencia.

Hanji se calló por un momento, ¿cómo podía Levi ser tan frío con ella? era como si no la tomase en serio a ella ni a su disculpa pues parecía solamente lo haría para tenerla contenta.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Jaeger que dijiste? ¿y esa niña de dónde salió?- dijo explotando, a ella también se le agotó la paciencia. No iba a conformarse con un simple "te perdono".

\- Si nos vamos a preguntas sobre gente que nos visita en nuestra casa ¿qué hacía Erwin el otro día por aquí?- dijo él enojado.

\- ¡No cambies el tema! ¡Yo te pregunté primero!

\- ¡¿Qué te importa?! ¡Ya te dije que no te iba a contar!

\- ¡Pues a ti tampoco te importa lo que pasó con él!- reclamó Hanji. Era la primera vez que se gritaba con Levi.- Ahora resulta que yo sí te tengo que decir toooodo pero tú no a mí, ¡eres tan egoísta! ¡bruto! ¡insensible!

\- ¡Y tú eres una entrometida que cuando se ve sola, va corriendo con el primer tipejo que se le cruce!

A Hanji casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo, enrojeció de enojo y le soltó una bofetada muy fuerte al pelinegro. Ahora sí se había pasado con sus palabras.

\- ¡Vete al diablo Ackerman! ¡Olvida siquiera que vine a pedirte disculpas! ¡Esto nunca pasó!- respondió ella agitando su mano porque le quedó ardiendo la palma.

\- ¡Con gusto!- respondió él.

\- ¡Ya me voy que me tengo que ir a arreglar porque saldré a cenar con Erwin!- comentó la de cabello castaño dándose la vuelta y caminando rápido.

\- ¿Qué?

Toda la molestia abandonó el cuerpo de Levi por completo.

\- ¡Ya no te voy a volver a molestar!

\- E-espera, ¡Hanji!- dijo él y salió tras de ella pero antes de que saliera de ese lote, la niña del día anterior apareció. Ahora no venía con su uniforme sino que venía con una blusa blanca, un suéter rosa y una falda roja.

\- Ah mira, ya te llegaron visitas. ¡Los dejo solos!- comentó Hanji y ahora sí cruzó la calle.

\- ¡Hanji!- llamó él a lo lejos pero ella no se volteó a verlo para nada. - ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Mikasa?- le preguntó a la chica y se olvidó de ir tras su amiga por ahora.

* * *

El resto de la tarde Hanji intentó relajarse un poco pues lo que había planeado le salió mal. Además de estar herida estaba sumamente enojada, ¿cómo podía ser así? ¿decir eso? ¿tener la capacidad de lastimarla tan fácilmente? Quizás era la ira la que hablaba pero esta a veces saca los verdaderos pensamientos de una forma hiriente.

Así como estaban, nunca iba a poder arreglar algo con ese hombre así que por mucho que le pesara, mejor lo dejaría en paz hasta que sus "problemas" pasasen.

La verdad ni siquiera supo por qué su amigo rubio había salido en esa conversación; Levi no parecía llevarse mal con él, no eran amigos pero los había visto conversar desde que entró a enseñar, Levi desconfiaba un poco de Erwin pero se guardaba sus comentarios sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

No le pasó por la cabeza que eran simples, comunes y mundanos celos...

La hora de ir con Erwin llegó y realmente no se arregló mucho como lo presumió, solamente se puso un vestido verde seco, de corte sencillo y con un poco de escote, unos zapatos negros de correa sin tacón. Nunca usaba maquillaje y tampoco ahora lo hizo así que fue al natural, ató un poco mejor su cabello y esperó a que él se anunciara.

Pronto él tocó el claxón y Hanji tomó solamente una chaqueta de color caqui, salió rápido y se subió al auto.

\- Buenas noches Erwin.

\- Buenas noches, ¿te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí, supongo.

\- Qué bueno.

No se dijeron algo más, solamente la música del estéreo impedía que todo se sintiera incómodo. Ella lo miró y se sintió aliviada de que él no fuera algo más formal, iba con una camisa azul cielo arremangada y un pantalón de vestir azul marino. Esa era su indumentaria usual, lo único que lo hacia destacar cuando era subdirector, era que usaba saco pero esta vez iba sin éste.

El lugar al que iban no estaba muy lejos así que llegaron pronto, entraron y buscaron una mesa libre. Realmente no era tampoco un lugar lujoso pero tampoco lucía como si fuese a encontrar una mosca en la sopa.

Ambos ordenaron lo mismo: un corte de carne en término tres cuartos y vino tinto. Sin embargo les indicaron que demoraría un poco la preparación.

\- Así que...- comenzó ella jugando con una servilleta.

\- ¿Sí?- murmuró él, todo ese tiempo evitó hacer contacto visual con Hanji.

\- ¿Ya me vas a contar por qué renunciaste?

\- Supongo que no puedes esperar a que traigan el vino.

\- Pues no.

\- De acuerdo- dijo y sonrió, miró por fin a los ojos a su amiga y ella notó que se le desbordaba la alegría- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que querían que fuera a Estados Unidos para extender mi tema de investigación?

-Sí, dijiste que lo estaban pensando.

\- Pues lo confirmaron pero no solamente es el hacer la investigación allá, es viajar a diferentes localizaciones para conseguir los mayores datos posibles. Van a financiarme por completo.

\- ¡Eso es tan emocionante! ¡Muchas felicidades!- celebró Hanji y se levantó para abrazar con fuerza a Erwin como pudo.

\- Gracias- agradeció él acomodándose el cabello pues ella lo había despeinado con tan efusivo abrazo.

\- ¿Y a dónde? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?- preguntó la mujer y regresó a su asiento.

\- Bueno, se habla de ir a la Antártida...

\- ¡Genial!- dijo ella emocionada.

\- El desierto de Atacama, el salar de Uyuni y otras dos localizaciones en donde podría poner a prueba mis teorías sobre el comportamiento de los tardígrados, es un proyecto muy largo y esperan que concluya en máximo dos años.

\- ¡No es imposible Erwin, sé que tú podrás! ¿no era también uno de tus sueños el ir más allá y descubrir lo que había en el mundo?

\- Sí, por eso también estoy feliz- dijo él sonriente.

\- Con razón querías celebrar, olvídate de pagar ¡yo tengo que invitarte!- respondió Hanji y en ese momento les trajeron el vino. El mesero les sirvió en dos copas- ¡Un brindis por tu investigación!- propuso ella y levantó su copa.

\- Salud- respondió él chocando el cristal y ambos dieron un delicado trago.- También...- agregó un poco dudoso- Me dijeron que era posible escoger a mi equipo.

\- Vaya, así podrás trabajar mejor con gente que conoces.

\- Sí, por eso... ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?- preguntó Erwin con suma seriedad.

\- ¿Eh?

Creyó haber escuchado mal.

\- Hanji, ¿quieres estar en mi equipo? ¿quieres venir conmigo a conocer esos lugares y descubrir verdades que nunca te habrías imaginado?

\- Yo...

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que Levi y Hanji por ahora se alejaron mucho pero por algo el fanfic se llama "Close to me", no se desesperen, todavía nos falta mucho.

Creo que ya sospechan quién es el que le está haciendo la vida imposible al enano gruñón ¿verdad? solamente les diré que es un exagerado y lo hace solamente por fastidiar.

¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Por cierto, ya estoy considerando a Riko pero de la manera que menos se esperan :P

Cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5

Agradecimiento especial a mi amigui Serge que me ayudó con el dilema de "Juanita y Luisito" jaja.

**SNk no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

\- Yo...

\- Obviamente debes pensarlo, no te obligo a nada pero pensé en que sería bueno tenerte en mi equipo. Eres una de las personas más confiables que conozco además de que busco un biólogo molecular así que eres perfecta para el puesto.

Les sirvieron sus platos y se desearon provecho rápidamente, ninguno engulló nada ni se movió por varios momentos hasta que Hanji rompió el silencio.

\- Es muy repentino.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo pensarlo?

\- Dos semanas y tienes que estar lista en un mes. Si tienes problemas con pasaporte y visa, se encargarán de eso los que van a financiar el proyecto.

Hanji le dio un gran trago a su vino y le pidió a Erwin que le explicara todo a detalle, mientras lo hacía ella tomaba cada vez más así que para cuando él terminó de hacerlo, sus platos estaban vacíos y ella se había terminado dos botellas enteras de vino.

* * *

Levi estaba esperando a Hanji sentado en las escaleras de la puerta de la casa de ella para interceptarla en cuanto llegase, esperó por al menos una hora mientras pensaba en cómo contarle todo a detalle, pensó en que no quería estar mal con ella si eso hacía que corriera con Erwin; vio a lo lejos un auto y se preparó, él hablaría con ella sí o sí, sin embargo, el auto que se detuvo frente a la casa era un taxi.

\- Espere por favor- indicó Erwin dándole la vuelta al vehículo para abrir la otra puerta.- Vamos Hanji, ya llegamos.

\- Quiero seguir en la nave espacial- gritó ella sin querer bajar.

\- Es tu casa, baja- respondió él tendiéndole una mano pero ella se bajó dando un salto y casi se cae de no ser porque él la detuvo de la cintura.

\- ¿Viste? Desde el cielo pude llegar a mi casa- respondió la mujer riendo tontamente mientras se sentaba en el pasto de su jardín.

\- ¿Hanji?- preguntó Levi levantándose rápidamente.

\- ¿Levi?- preguntó de vuelta el rubio aliviado por no tener que lidiar solo con ella.

\- ¿Por qué viene así? ¿La llevaste a emborracharse?- preguntó el más bajo comenzando a enojarse.

\- No, solo estábamos celebrando algo y se pasó de copas- dijo Erwin y la levantó fácilmente para cargarla estilo nupcial no sin antes darle al otro las llaves.

\- Es una irresponsable, sabe bien que no tolera el alcohol- dijo Levi enojado por la escena.

\- ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?- preguntó el rubio forcejeando con la mujer porque se quería bajar para seguir en el pasto. El de cabello negro fue y abrió solamente para evitar que ella siguiera en los brazos del otro.

Ambos sabían dónde estaba la sala así que fueron hacia allá y Erwin puso a Hanji en el sillón más grande.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por traerme, profesor Utonio!- dijo ella recostándose mientras reía tontamente. Levi no supo cómo le hizo para no reírse.

\- Yo me encargo si quieres- ofreció Ackerman.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, después de todo el taxi te está esperando.

\- De acuerdo, la dejo en tus manos. La llamaré temprano para ver cómo sigue, muchas gracias- dijo Erwin, la verdad no quería dejarla así pero supuso que Levi sabía cómo lidiar con ella en ese estado además, igual y así resolvían sus problemas, cosa que a él le convenía pues así la de cabello castaño podría pensar mejor las cosas.

\- ¡Profesooooor, no me deje a solas con Mandy que va a llamar a Billy y es un idiota!- gritó Hanji estirando una mano.

\- Nos vemos entonces- se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa torcida porque tampoco quería que le ganara la risa. Salió de allí algo preocupado pero realmente no podía hacer mucho por su amiga, sobre todo si Levi estaba cerca. Ackerman le agradaba y se le hacía una persona sumamente inteligente e interesante, las pocas veces que conversaron siempre aprendieron del otro pero el más bajo se notaba hostil hacia él, por muchos meses nunca supo por qué hasta que un día de casualidad vio que el problema era su amistad con cierta mujer. Varias veces quiso demostrarle que solamente era eso pero aparentemente para el de cabello negro era su rival. Quizás con esa muestra de confianza Levi cambiase de parecer con respecto a él y pudiesen llevarse mejor.

Levi oyó el taxi arrancar y se sentó en el sofá cerca del de ella, cruzó la pierna y los brazos presto para regañarla.

\- Mírate nada más, cuatro-ojos irresponsable.

\- No me regañes Mandy... Teníamos que tomar para celebrar- dijo ella arrojando los zapatos en la estancia.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Levi curioso, lo mejor era seguirle el juego por ahora que si se ponía a discutir con ella terminaría todavía más molesto.

\- No te puedo contar, es un secreto entre Erwin y yo ji ji ji- respondió Hanji acomodándose en el sofá- Aunque tú no podrías decirle a nadie, no tienes amigos... Te voy a decir pero júrame que no le vas a decir a Puro Hueso.

\- Lo juro...- dijo Levi, no podía creer que estuviera tan borracha que no distinguía entre la realidad y la ficción.

\- Bien, quieren a Erwin para que haga una súper duper hiper mega importantísima investigación que ayudaría a saber si hay posibilidad de vida en otros planetas. Renunció y lo van a financiar para que la haga, tiene que irse de Paradis para ir a investigar a la Antártida, a Chile y a Bolivia.

\- Suena muy importante.

Estaba impresionado por aquello, aunque también en parte lo desconcertó ¿Que Erwin no era químico nuclear? Bueno, no estaba muy al pendiente de él así que pasó por alto ese detalle.

\- Lo es, lo es, lo es. Es una gran oportunidad...- dijo ella levantando los brazos animada.

\- Definitivamente.

\- Sí, quiere a un biólogo en su equipo así que le pidió a esta bella muchachona que fuera con él- dijo ella muy orgullosa y se puso a reír.

¿Que qué? ¿Que le pidió qué cosa?

\- ¿Sabes Mandy? Es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida... Pero yo...

\- ¿No quieres ir?- preguntó él extrañado. ¡Cuántas veces no la oyó decir que le gustaría salir de esa gran isla e ir a ver el mundo! pero siempre fue un mero sueño.

\- Sí quiero, quiero comer un granizado con hielo de la antártida. Sería lo mejor que me podría pasar, vería a los pingüinos de cerca y hablaríamos mal de Santa Claus.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No quiero dejar al enano solo...- dijo ella con voz llorosa.

\- ...- él no supo qué responder. ¿Cómo que era su mayor traba?

\- Sabe mucho, es muy inteligente y está muy guapo...- comentó riendo mientras se cubría la cara de la pena por "admitirlo". - Pero es un desastre de persona. No sabe cocinar y socialmente es un asco, si no estoy ¿qué le va a pasar? Ese hombrecito es un adulto pero igual necesita que lo cuide ¿no crees Mandy? Si me voy por tanto tiempo no sé qué va a pasarle, por eso no me puedo ir con Erwin a ver el mundo... Cuando vuelva a hablarle, no voy a dejar de cuidarlo. Su madre me dijo que lo cuidara y a mi me gusta estar cerca de él desde que eramos niños, somos los mejores amigos del planeta aunque ahora estemos peleados por sus problemas.

\- Pero él está enojado contigo- dijo el de cabello negro con tono triste por ser tan desconsiderado con Hanji.

\- Ya sé, ya sé pero cuando se le pase no me voy a despegar de él.

\- ¿Entonces por él no te irías?

\- Exacto. Sé que Erwin me entenderá.

\- Pero ese viaje sería muy importante para tu vida, tu carrera. Cambiaría muchas cosas para ti- le dijo Levi muy serio.

\- Sí pero él... Debes entenderme Mandy, no dejarías solo a Billy.

\- Si fuera para que Billy fuera feliz, lo haría.

\- Nada en el mundo haría que me despegue de Levi- dijo y comenzó a dormirse.

¿Nada en el mundo?

Ackerman dejó de hablarle para que durmiera y se quedó pensando en la situación. Desde que eran niños, cuando ella llegó a habitar la casa que construían frente a la de él, le pareció una persona curiosa; él era un niño callado e introvertido así que en la escuela nunca tuvo amigos y eso le preocupaba muchísimo a su madre pero en cuanto Hanji fue inscrita en la misma escuela y en la misma aula, nunca se le despegó, ella era tratada como la niña rara pero a él le caía muy bien pese a que insistía en que jugar en el lodo era muy divertido, pasaron los años y su madre falleció, los señores Zoe se hicieron cargo de los gastos funerarios pues eran bastante amigos de ella y entonces vino su tío a "cuidarlo", cosa que apreció en su momento aunque con ello abandonó la escuela para empezar una vida delictiva sin embargo pudo zafarse de la situación antes de que le quitasen su patrimonio, esta vez el padre de Hanji y ella lo ayudaron, pidió la custodia hasta la mayoría de edad de él y Levi pudo quedarse a vivir en su casa mientras que la chica procuró apoyarlo academicamente. En su época de preparatoria ambos fueron todavía más cercanos pero para él, no podía haber algo más allá que amistad en ese momento, estaba bastante preocupado por su futuro porque no quería depender más de los padres de su mejor amiga y se centró en buscar becas, la verdad ninguna carrera profesional le atraía pero encontró un refugio en la literatura y en las letras debido a que a ella le gustaba leer y le prestaba sus libros, cuando se lo comentó ella lo alentó a hacerlo, sabía que sería arriesgado el estudiar algo relacionado a eso pues eran carreras infravaloradas pero aun así lo hizo. Encontró un programa de becas en una universidad apartada de allí y Hanji pudo entrar a la misma universidad a la que fueron sus padres, tuvieron que despedirse y aunque los primeros meses lejos fueron difíciles y se escribían seguido pero con el paso del tiempo, dejaron de hablarse, no porque se empezasen a caer mal sino porque ya no sabían qué decirse. La carrera de Levi terminaba un año antes que la de Hanji así que volvió a casa, visitaba cada fin de semana a los padres de ella y nunca dejaba de agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por él. Consiguió un empleo estable y comenzó su rutina por lo que dejó de frecuentar la casa Zoe, Hanji volvió y aunque ahora la veía seguido, nunca supo cómo reiniciar su amistad con ella. Ocurrió después de algunos años que ella tocó a su puerta nada más al abrir, ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. Sus padres habían muerto y él se hizo cargo de todo, no por deuda sino porque quiso hacerlo, además Hanji estaba demasiado mal como para lidiar con eso. Al pasar su duelo, regresaron a hablarse regularmente y ella lo invitó a dar clases, donde Levi Ackerman por fin pudo darse cuenta del amor que le tenía, había estado allí pero el rumbo de su vida le impidió verlo. Quiso estabilizarse en ese nuevo empleo en la escuela para por fin pedirle una oportunidad a Hanji, lo tenía todo planeado pero en eso... Mikasa Ackerman y Zeke Jaeger se aparecieron en su vida.

Ese sí era un drama de novela en el que no había pedido estar.

Todo había comenzado hace un par de meses, ese sujeto rubio lo había buscado en la puerta de su casa y Levi erroneamente pensó que lo buscaba para cualquier otra idiotez y lo estuvo ignorando, hasta que un día se apareció con esa niña de nuevo en su hogar, generalmente nunca volteaba a ver a otras personas más que las que intervenían en su vida diaria pero aquella chica le llamó la atención un poco, como que se le hizo conocida, y entonces supo por qué lo habían buscado.

Zeke se presentó primero como el Dr. Jaeger, también era un biólogo como su amiga pero eso no le importó al de cabello negro.

"_\- Apúrese a llegar a la parte que me incluye- urgió Levi . Había hecho pasar a ese hombre a su casa porque estaba intrigado y porque no quería llamar mucho la atención de su vecina de enfrente, aunque ahora estaba ocupada preparando sus clases. Les sirvió un té para no ser tan grosero pero realmente quería que se fueran. _

_\- No, tiene que conocer todos los motivos. Continuo, soy hijo del primer matrimonio de mi padre, lamentablemente mi madre murió hace bastante tiempo así que mi padre se casó de nuevo y tuvieron otro hijo._

_\- Si quiero dramas de familia, me releería "Los hermanos Karamazov", que sería más interesante que esto. _

_Zeke ignoró ese ácido comentario y siguió._

_\- Hace seis años mi padre fue a visitar a un viejo amigo suyo pero encontró una escena horrible, los padres de Mikasa habían sido asesinados y la secuestraron, entonces mi hermanito..._

_\- Directo al grano o los voy a sacar a patadas- dijo Levi tomando su té, estaba fastidiado por tanta palabrería y porque esa niña no dejaba de mirar la humeante taza que tenía enfrente- Tómatelo, es simple té de azahar - le dijo y ella asintió apenada y lo obedeció. _

_\- Bien, total que Mikasa quedó a cargo de mi padre y su esposa, pero ella falleció hace ya tres años..._

_\- Su padre no tiene suerte con las mujeres._

_\- ¡Oiga!_

_\- Ya, sin llorar, siga._

_\- Ay... desde entonces mi padre tuvo problemas de salud mental y hace poco alcanzó un punto crítico en el que tuve que internarlo en el hospital psiquiátrico, tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermanito y Mikasa pero tengo que irme a vivir a otro país por cuestiones laborales y solamente puedo llevarme a Eren._

_\- Ajá...- murmuró Levi empezando a sospechar hacia dónde iba todo aquello. _

_\- Investigamos un poco y encontramos que usted y ella son parientes. Así que le quería pedir que se hiciera cargo de ella hasta su mayoría de edad._

_\- ¿Y cree usted que le voy a estar creyendo? ¿sólo porque esta mocosa y yo nos apellidamos igual?_

_\- ¿A cuántos Ackerman más conoce?_

_\- Dos, una era mi madre y el otro está en la cárcel._

_\- Tiene que reconocer que no es un apellido común._

_\- No lo niego pero no es un argumento completamente válido. Tiene que intentarlo mejor para que me convenza- advirtió Levi._

_\- ¿Y si nos concede una prueba de sangre?- pidió Zeke amablemente._

_\- ¿Y si se va a la mierda? Yo no tengo por qué hacerlo, no hay algo en el mundo que me obligue._

_\- Vamos que no puede dejar así a Mikasa._

_\- Puedo ir al orfanato hasta que vuelvas- dijo la chica hablando por primera vez. _

_\- No, ya lo discutimos. Señor Ackerman, por favor._

_\- Váyase ahora y haré como que nunca los conocí- dijo Levi levantándose y señaló a la puerta._

_\- Seguiré insistiendo, no puedo permitir que se haga el ciego enfrente de lo evidente. Piénselo para la próxima visita que le haga- respondió Jaeger y él también se levantó junto a Mikasa- Vámonos, sabía que no me creería tan fácil._

_\- Gracias- dijo ella tímidamente dirigiéndose a su anfitrión y salió detrás del hombre._

_\- Sí, sí, largo."_

Desde entonces había estado con ese asunto y no le había dicho a Hanji porque quería lidiar con eso solo, sin embargo ella se enteró a medias pero ahora menos le diría o se empeñaría en quedarse para ayudarlo y él no podía permitirse cortarle las alas así.

Ahora estaba completamente dormida pero la dejó de lado en caso de que vomitara. La miró y se convenció a sí mismo de que era lo que él quería, quería que ella viera el mundo y si era necesario apartarla para que lo lograra, con gusto cavaría una zanja esperando que se convirtiera en abismo para que ella no quisiera cruzar hacia su lado.

La cuidaría ahora pero en cuanto el amanecer pintase el cielo, llamaría a Erwin para tener una conversación muy seria con él antes de que Hanji despertase.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado y como prometí, allí está parte de lo que pasa con Levi.

"Puro Hueso" es como conozco a Grim/Calavera/Huesos de "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy", por si hay dudas de quién hablo.

Muchas gracias por ponerla en favoritos y seguirla!

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Erwin Smith no terminaba de entender si había hecho lo correcto o no al dejar a su amiga ebria a cargo de Levi Ackerman, era una situación demasiado ambigua, tanto que no entendía cómo es que ahora estaba desayunando en la casa de él.

\- ¿Cuántos de azúcar?

\- Sin azúcar, por favor.

\- Bien.

Su teléfono sonó justo a las cinco de la mañana, la grave voz del profesor de literatura lo sorprendió y no pudo siquiera procesar su invitación a visitarlo, simplemente dio una respuesta afirmativa y condujo hacia allí para llegar a la hora citada. Levi lo invitó a pasar con un gesto que no podía descifrar, notó que su casa era algo pequeña y que tenía la cocina, sala y comedor juntos así que le indicó que tomara asiento a la mesa mientras ponía a hacer café y programaba su pequeño horno eléctrico para que tostara el pan mientras en una sartén chirriaban tiras de tocino y cuatro huevos estrellados. Eso lo hacía de espaldas a él por lo que ninguno podía ver el rostro del otro, pero era claro que ambos tenían el desconcierto plasmado en la cara. Pronto Levi le puso enfrente su plato servido con los huevos, el tocino y en otro puso pan tostado para que se sirviera a su gusto. También colocó los cubiertos correspondientes.

Ahora le había pasado una taza con café y puso la suya también en la mesa, justo frente a Erwin y tomaron asiento.

\- Adelante, buen provecho- indicó Ackerman, su invitado murmuró un "gracias" y entonces tomó una simple rebanada de pan.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar entre los sonidos del pan siendo mordido y los cubiertos chocando con los platos.

\- ¿Qué pan es?- preguntó el rubio para romper el hielo.

\- La marca libre del supermercado. Aunque es más barato, siento que tiene mejor calidad que las marcas propias.

\- Sí, ahora veo que se tuesta mejor, aunque yo lo meto en la tostadora. No tengo horno eléctrico.

\- Son muy útiles, se ahorra mucho en gas.

\- Pero la cuenta de la luz llega algo elevada ¿no?

\- No mucho, como se puede pagar en abonos, no hay tanto problema- respondió Levi tomando un sorbo de su café con mucha calma.

\- Supongo, la verdad es que no me encargo de ese tipo de cosas yo mismo, contraté a una ama de llaves hace años para que hiciera los pagos, la limpieza y la comida, "micromachismo" dirían algunas personas pero realmente no tengo mucho tiempo para poder siquiera cocinarme.

\- Así que le dejarás todo a ella mientras te vas a hacer tu investigación durante estos dos años, ¿no?- abordó el de cabello negro de nuevo acercando la taza a sus labios. Erwin se quedó a medio morder un pan por la sorpresa- No deberías revelar un gran "secreto" a alguien y dejar que esa persona se emborrache poco después- agregó dejando la taza en la mesa para recargar un codo en esta y sobre la mano descansó la barbilla.

\- Es verdad pero pensaba cuidarla después, así el secreto estaría a salvo.

\- Hanji Zoe no se sabe callar nada, si le dieras la receta del Pollo Kentucky, en dos horas el mundo ya conocería el secreto, el cual pienso que es curry... pero eso no importa en este momento. Ella me dijo que la invitaste a tu investigación.

\- Sí, es verdad. Aunque realmente no es un secreto como tal, en sí de lo que no debería hablar es del contenido...

\- Ajá, eso es lo que menos compete a esta conversación.

\- Pues entonces adelante, empieza tú- concedió Erwin pausando el consumo del desayuno para escuchar a Levi. Presentía hacia dónde llevaría todo aquello y sabía que algún día el otro le reclamaría a la cara su cercanía con Hanji, quizás en ese momento todo iría hacia la petición de que no se la llevara, que la sacara del proyecto o algo así.

\- Voy a ir directamente a lo que quiero decirte: haz todo lo posible para que ella se vaya contigo.

\- ¿Qué?

Eso no lo esperaba, de hecho pensaba que todo iría en dirección opuesta. Creía que habría una acalorada discusión al respecto, que incluso llegarían a la agresión física. Erwin sospechaba que a Levi no le faltaban motivos para querer estrellarle el puño en la cara.

\- Sí, ella debe ir contigo- afirmó Ackerman suspirando pesadamente.

\- Sinceramente lo que me estás diciendo es inesperado.

El rubio prefirió tomar el asunto con calma, después de todo ambos concordaban en el fin que llevó a esa reunión.

\- Pues yo tampoco me creo que te lo diga pero es necesario.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

\- Ella me dijo que no iría contigo por mí.

\- Lo sospechaba, de hecho ese sería el único motivo por el que ella se quedaría. Creería que estarías feliz de que ella piense así.

\- Ambos sabemos que sería lo peor si no aceptase. Desde que éramos niños ella siempre quiso ver el mundo, ¿tienes idea de lo felices que estarían sus padres si estuviesen vivos? Dime, ¿cuántas invitaciones así tienes en tu vida?

\- De hecho, la posibilidad es muy poca. No creas que la invité por motivos personales sino que Hanji realmente tiene lo necesario para ir, es una excelente investigadora y una de las mentes más brillantes de este país. Desde que la conocí me quedé maravillado con su intelecto así que ella fue sin duda mi primera y única opción, es verdaderamente complicado encontrar a alguien que pueda cubrir el perfil. Debe ir.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pero eso no nos corresponde decidirlo a ti ni a mí- sentenció Erwin suspirando. Comprendía a Levi más que bien, el poner la felicidad del ser querido por encima de la propia pero eso era algo en lo que ninguno podía tener completo dominio pues a fin de cuentas, los sentimientos que guardaba Hanji solamente ella los conocía.

\- No pero podemos contribuir a que se decida- comentó Levi mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Si planeas que yo haga algo que la haga sentir mal bajo cualquier circunstancia, siento decirte que no pienso colaborar, más si tiene que ver con tus problemas familiares.

\- ¿Ves lo que te digo? esa mujer no se calla nada.

\- Ya es suficiente con lo que la haces sufrir con eso como para que quieras tirarla del abismo y que decida ir conmigo; si la arrojas, definitivamente voy a atraparla, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos directamente y los grises no vieron duda alguna en los azules.

\- Está bien, de todas formas con lo que se me viene ahora, simplemente haría que ella se sintiera mal por mí. Prefiero que se vaya odiándome a que esté aquí sin poder ayudarme.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de problema puedes tener como para que quieras alejar a la mujer que amas?

\- Dicho así suena realmente dramático. Digamos que solamente el maldito "destino" me está cobrando el favor que me hizo para que mi vida no se fuera al carajo y la verdad quiero pagarlo.

\- Yo apoyaré todo lo que ella decida pero intentaré persuadirla de que vaya solamente por motivos profesionales, no le diré cosas como que no la mereces o que tú no le importas- afirmó el rubio.

\- Supongo que eso es suficiente. Realmente también quería que tú supieras que yo no me voy a meter de alguna forma- comentó Levi sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Agradezco eso.

\- ¿Ya renunciaste oficialmente?

\- Sí, el lunes se anunciará a todos.

\- ¿Y piensas volver a enseñar cuando regreses?

\- Todavía no lo sé pero no creo, esa investigación solamente es el inicio.

\- Si Hanji decide seguirte entonces se le abrirán muchas posibilidades...

\- Bueno, no te adelantes a ello, necesito terminar esa y ver los resultados que obtengo.

\- Supongo.

\- Sé que el asunto entre ustedes no es mi problema pero me gustaría decirte algo: nunca te arrepientas de esto. Si lo quisieras, podrían llegar a hablarlo, tener algo aunque sea a distancia y cuando regrese, continuar su relación...

Levi meditó por unos momentos esas palabras, las cuales le irritaron porque al otro se le hacía todo tan sencillo.

\- Tengo que adoptar legalmente a una adolescente huérfana que no conozco ni de lejos; pelearme con el estado por su custodia y demostrar que puede vivir conmigo sin problemas; arreglar su entrada a una preparatoria porque la familia que la cuidaba se fue al demonio y descuidaron los trámites para que ingresara; su familia fallecida tenía algunas deudas que tengo que arreglar si se las pueden condonar porque soy su único pariente vivo, el zoquete que la cuida por ahora dice que si suelto el dinero equivalente a mi casa él arregla todo y me olvido de la niña, luego de demostrar que somos parientes puede buscar la manera de demandarme por abandono o algo así me dijeron ¡estoy en un agujero legal y de dinero! ¿crees que tengo ganas y paciencia de una relación a distancia donde tú y ella están solos, luego de lo que me dijiste? ¿crees tú que Hanji va a dejarme con todo esto? sé que solamente es burocracia pero ¿sí entiendes la parte en la que tengo que introducir a una extraña a mi vida? ¿En dónde deja a Hanji eso? De cualquier forma, si fuera lo que ella pensaba o esto, va a querer quedarse por nada, no lo vale, este problema no vale el que ella se niegue a ir a ver el mundo.

Diablos, que era una de esas nimiedades que cambian vidas.

\- Pero si ella se queda con esa idea...

\- No importa, si ella cree que el asunto es peor de lo que realmente es, de verdad no querrá quedarse. Así que ahora lo dejo a tu consideración, Erwin ¿irás a contarle todo esto o te harás el ignorante y dejarás que todo siga su curso? no te estoy pidiendo que no le digas, tienes la total libertad de ir a contarle, no somos amigos y ya no eres mi jefe así que nada te detiene mas que tus ganas de llevarla a tu investigación.

\- No eres nada justo Levi Ackerman. Sabiendo todo esto, me harías quedar como el malo de la historia.

\- La vida no es justa, además siempre tienes opción de no creerme e ignorar todo lo que te acabo de decir, hacer como que nunca te enteraste. Serías el malo si de verdad lo hicieras para perjudicarla, sin embargo creo yo que le conviene. Nos conviene a todos.

De verdad que aquel hombre pudo ponerlo entre la espada y la pared tan sencillamente, podría aprovechar la situación, Levi le estaba dando la oportunidad y de verdad necesitaba a Hanji, su silencio ante la situación de Ackerman no tenía peso alguno pero con Zoe cambiaba todo, ponía todo a su favor. Ese tipo de situaciones eran las que realmente probaban la moral de un adulto.

\- Ya veremos- dijo Erwin por último antes de comenzar a desayunar como era debido.

Ambos ya no tocaron el asunto pero en el fondo sabían que aunque el motivo fuera distinto, tenían el mismo fin así que solamente les tocaba esperar a que el otro hiciera lo que fuese correcto para esa situación.

* * *

\- Ay, duele horrible...

Fue lo primero que murmuró Hanji al despertarse la mañana del domingo, miró hacia su techo y reconoció que era el de su sala así que se dio cuenta que estuvo durmiendo en el sofá en una posición que si bien prevenía que se ahogase en caso de devolver el estómago, era sumamente incómoda si se quedaba así por muchas horas, cosa que había ocurrido. Se removió para recostarse y pensar en lo que la había llevado a estar así.

\- Fui a cenar con Erwin, dijo que se iba a Estados unidos para su investigación, me invitó, me puse tan nerviosa y feliz que bebí mucho...- dijo ella enumerando con los dedos- Luego sentí que estaba en una nave y... ya no recuerdo.

Se levantó despacio para ir a la cocina a tomar agua. Sujetó su cabeza pues le punzaba debido a que ya todo estaba bastante iluminado debido a la hora que era. La boca tenía un gusto horrible y se sentía deshidratada, se sirvió un gran vaso de agua y se sentó en un banco alto de la barra de la cocina para poder tomarlo despacio.

¿Qué había pasado y cómo es que "mágicamente" había aparecido en su sofá? Seguramente su acompañante fue el que la ayudó a llegar, ya le hablaría más tarde, por ahora necesitaba pensar en lo más importante. Terminó su agua a medias, la verdad con el malestar no le pasaba. Quería recostarse en la cama.

Subió despacio las escaleras rumbo a su habitación pero se detuvo unas puertas antes, justo a una que no abría hace año y medio. Giró la perilla y el olor a encerrado la recibió. Era la habitación de sus difuntos padres. Había procurado que todo estuviese tal y como ellos la dejaron, no había querido deshacerse de sus ropas u otras posesiones porque no quería que ese cuarto quedase realmente vacío. Fue a la vieja cama y se sentó en ella, crujió al sentir el peso y Hanji terminó de recostarse. Desde la muerte de sus padres, solamente iba allí a recostarse a pensar cuando tenía alguna decisión difícil que tomar pues durante toda su vida, asistía a esa habitación para hablar con sus padres así que sentía que pensaba mejor allí.

\- Herta Zoe, Ardalion Zoe... ¿qué debo hacer?- se dijo en voz alta mientras nombraba a los difuntos.

Sus padres también fueron biólogos como ella, algo famosos pero dejaron la investigación cuando decidieron vivir en la casa que Hanji moraba. Su padre solamente se dedicaba a dar clases en la universidad más cercana y su madre se retiró para ser ama de casa de tiempo completo. Los respetaba y quería mucho pero cuando fue su turno de hacer la carrera, reconocían que alguno de ellos era brillante pero que "era una lástima que se retirara". En algún punto le preguntó a Herta si ella lamentaba el no haber continuado y recibió una respuesta negativa, lo mismo con su progenitor, ambos le dieron la misma respuesta: No. Ninguno parecía triste o nostálgico por sus estudios. Los dos eran muy felices con una vida simple y familiar, amándose mucho.

Realmente ellos fueron su modelo a seguir, deseaba que Levi la amase tanto como él a ella y vivir juntos y felices pero... sabía que parte de ella no estaría en paz si se retirase del campo de investigación. Justo ahora tenía una oportunidad gigante, una que de verdad cambiaría su vida y le haría tan feliz si la tomase pero no era tan sencillo, irse solo por eso y dejar a el hombre que quería por tanto tiempo, la ponían en un gran predicamento. Parte de ella quería ir y la otra parte quería quedarse a ayudarlo, si ponía ambos en una balanza, tenían el mismo peso así que no era tan sencillo decidirse.

Quería ver el mundo y descubrir junto con Erwin lo que planteaba la investigación... La vida de Levi al parecer se complicaba y necesitaba apoyo... Entonces se dio cuenta de que ninguna de esas posibilidades realmente reflejaban la verdad.

\- ¿Pero qué quiero yo realmente de la vida?- se preguntó mientras se quedaba allí en la cama de sus padres pensando en la dirección que debía tomar su vida.

* * *

Un día eres joven y al siguiente ya tienes que cuidar cuánta luz y gas se gastan en el hogar...

Espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen la tardanza.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews :D

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

SNK no me pertenece.

Aviso: en este capítulo veremos un poco de otro personaje muy importante para la trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

Hanji definitivamente quería despertar cada mañana al lado del hombre que amaba pero no estaría completamente feliz si no aceptase la propuesta de Erwin. Quería creer que de verdad quería tanto a Levi como para declinarla pero se encontró con que aunque le doliera mucho el dejarlo por tanto tiempo, quería ir y se sintió muy mal consigo misma por ello. ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento?

En la vida diaria, acostumbramos a poner sobre una balanza nuestras decisiones, por muy triviales o complejas que sean, siempre tenemos que medir cuál es la mejor para nosotros frente a el predicamento que enfrentemos, sin embargo, aunque sean puestas para medirlas, el origen de las decisiones puede no ser del mismo tipo sino algo completamente opuesto; predicamentos de distinta naturaleza que llegan a coincidir en algún punto en el que se superponen así que se deben de poner en tal balanza para elegir un proceder adecuado. Es muy rara la vez en la que los platos se llegan a equilibrar pues su contenido tiene el mismo peso en la vida.

Así estaba ella, no sabía qué hacer y cuando no se sabe qué hacer, hay que buscar algo que incline esa balanza hacia un lado, por más trivial que sea.

Si se quedaba, vería a Levi todos los días al otro lado de la calle, vería su serio rostro, su corta figura y... a esa chica, esa niña quien se había aparecido en sus vidas. Si se quedaba allí, tendría que verlos y realmente no sabía si podría soportarlo, fuere lo que fuere y por lo que entendía, de todas formas no estaría feliz pero estaría allí incondicionalmente para él.

Si se iba, vería tantos lugares que iban más allá de su basta imaginación, obtendría conocimiento que no podría adquirir solamente leyendo e investigando. Viajaría, tendría experiencias únicas pero... estaría lejos de su hogar por mucho tiempo, rara vez se había alejado de su ciudad de origen; hasta hace un par de años, la gente de allí tenía que pedir varios permisos al gobierno para moverse incluso dentro del país.

Paradis era una enorme isla cuyo gobierno era monárquico, todo el país estaba dividido en distritos y realmente no era una nación que se caracterizara por tener relaciones internacionales, se decía que incluso estaban de cinco a diez años atrasados tecnológicamente con respecto a países como Japón o China pues se buscaba independencia en ese ámbito, el anterior Rey quería que todo el desarrollo científico se diera únicamente por los cerebros de gente originaria de su nación. La nueva reina, quien era realmente muy joven, deshizo varios mandatos de su padre en todos los ámbitos así que por eso ahora se podía aspirar a salir de la isla con mayor facilidad pues buscaba el progreso para toda su gente; por esa razón le fue concedido el financiamiento y los convenios necesarios a Erwin, sería un beneficio que uniría a varias naciones.

Amor o conocimiento, esas eran sus opciones.

\- Sí, debo pensarlo mucho- se dijo a sí misma mientras se recostaba ahora en su cama. El malestar de la resaca persistía y debía reposar adecuadamente o todavía sentiría los efectos al día siguiente.

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman quería creer que era una chica normal, iba a la escuela, tenía amigos, un chico que le gustaba y familia, todo eso hasta hace poco.

No quería recordar el asesinato de sus padres así que solamente se centraba en lo que vino después, la familia Jaeger la recibió como a una hija más, a Karla y a Grisha no podría llamarlos padres porque le avergonzaba hacerlo así que se dirigía a ellos como sus tíos y los quería muchísimo, nunca hacía algo que los hiciera molestarse con ella, procuraba sacar las mejores notas en la escuela para hacerlos sentir orgullosos y sobre todo, que no se arrepintieran, que no la rechazaban como ocurría con él...

En un principio quería creer que lo que sentía por Eren Jaeger era simple amor familiar pero no era cierto, le gustaba como chico, le gustaba para salir con él. Hacía varias cosas para agradarle al inicio, su resto de infancia lo habían pasado muy bien, reían juntos y jugaban por horas pero incluso antes de que su "tía" falleciera en un terrible accidente, Eren cambió, dejaron de jugar juntos, de hacer pijamadas, de reír. Fue incluso peor luego de la muerte de Karla, frecuentemente él le gritaba, la apartaba, competía con ella en todo lo que podía; Mikasa no quería creer que él la comenzase a odiar, quería creer que él solamente desquitaba el dolor por la pérdida de su madre con ella, sabía que no merecía ese trato pero lo soportaba porque lo quería tanto que llegó al punto de solamente ver que él estuviera a gusto. Aún guardaba esperanzas de que él se diera cuenta de cuánto lo quería y que le correspondiera.

Luego de esa gran pérdida, estuvieron así por tres años en donde soportaba todo lo que Eren hacía, excusándolo en todas las ocasiones y de no ser por Armin, su mejor amigo, quizá se habría dado por vencida. Armin era un chico rubio de complexión delgada y algo pequeño pero era de las personas más inteligentes que conocía, era amigo de ambos así que siempre hacía de mediador cuando notaba que Eren iba más allá en su manera de tratar a Mikasa. No era que la agrediera físicamente sino que era una persona promedio y la chica tenía aptitudes que la hacían sobresalir en lo que hiciera así que cada día parecía reclamarle por ser buena en algo y Armin no se lo permitía.

El punto de quiebre llegó hacía cuatro meses, en el aniversario del fallecimiento de Karla, fueron a limpiar su tumba y a dejarle flores al panteón pero se apareció entonces la mismísima reina Historia, quien también había perdido a su familia en el mismo accidente, del cual ellos habían sido los culpables. Su hermana mayor y el resto de su familia discutían en la limusina una tarde de viernes, se salieron de control en su disputa y accidentalmente golpearon al chofer quien dio un volantazo, al hacerlo chocó contra un trailer que mandó a volar el vehículo y éste estrelló contra un puesto ambulante de verduras, en donde la madre de Eren estaba comprando ese día. Nada se pudo hacer por ella pues murió al instante del impacto, todo frente a los ojos del muchacho y de Mikasa, quien observaron el siniestro, el vendedor apartó a los niños pero no pudo hacer algo por la mujer porque para cuando se dieron cuenta, ella estaba debajo de la limusina.

Grisha había empezado a tener síntomas de depresión severa y desequilibrio mental el cual lo hizo perder la razón ese día, quiso atacar a la reina Historia pero no pudo ser encarcelado por tal acto pues fue encontrado mentalmente inestable así que lo internaron en un sanatorio.

Eren y Mikasa pensaron que irían a parar a un orfanato o que empezarían a vivir en las calles pero Zeke Jaeger apareció. Ella no lo conocía mucho, realmente solo los visitaba en el cumpleaños de Eren para llevarle un regalo, él por su parte se llevaba muy bien con su hermano y lo admiraba mucho, siempre estaban al pendiente del otro mediante llamadas, correos y mensajes de texto. Zeke procuró cuidarlos pero su trabajo no le permitía llevarlos a vivir a su pequeño departamento y cuando le surgió una oportunidad única para salir a trabajar, tuvo que tomar decisiones. De inmediato obtuvo la custodia de Eren y declaró que lo llevaría con él pero no pudo hacer mucho por Mikasa, desde que fue llevada con los Jaeger nunca se ocuparon de los asuntos legales así que Zeke tuvo que buscar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella pues no podía llevársela (y tampoco quería hacerlo, nunca le tuvo afecto alguno) así que entre todo, aparecieron Kenny y Levi Ackerman en el registro civil de esa misma ciudad, quienes guardaban parentesco con ella.

Mikasa era una chica muy tranquila y silenciosa, tampoco podía decir que tuviera muchas ganas de ir con Zeke pero ser separada de Eren la entristecía mucho, aunque él estuviese siempre por las nubes desde que supo que se iría fuera de se país, el muchacho brincaba de la emoción y solamente contaba los días. Pensó en que si no iba, era mejor ir ahora sí a un orfanato, incluso Armin le ofreció alojamiento pero no era tan sencillo como lo pareció en su momento. Sus padres tenían deudas que podían ser condonadas pero necesitaba ser mayor de edad para arreglar esos asuntos, ella no había hecho trámites para entrar a la preparatoria y si se quedaba sola, no sabía qué rumbo tomaría su vida.

No tenía muchas ganas de conocer al tal Levi y mucho menos de vivir con él sin embargo, hubo algo que la hizo tener curiosidad. El mismo Eren dejó de lado su antipatía para comentarle que su presunto pariente era profesor y que había escrito un libro acerca de literatura rusa que Armin le había mostrado, de hecho el muchacho rubio podía decir que era su fan. Supuso que alguien que respetase Armin, debía ser alguien verdaderamente admirable así que se animó un poco. Buscó información y en efecto, encontró algunas publicaciones de él y los libros, incluso una foto... y entonces volvió a creer que viviría en la calle. No había forma de que alguien así y ella fueran parientes, sus padres eran simples comerciantes que apenas y terminaron la secundaria, un par de paletos si se les quería decir así que se desanimó.

Quizás esos años de tantos comentarios negativos la hicieron creer que no podía superarse, que no podía ser mejor que otra persona. A veces uno se termina creyendo lo que predican de nosotros si se nos repite muchísimas veces.

Llegó el día en el que Zeke la llevaría a conocer a Levi Ackerman. Mikasa no quería ser grosera ni mucho menos pero al verlo allí realmente dudaba que tuvieran una fracción de sangre similar corriendo entre sus venas, el cabello negro era muy común ¿no? los adultos solían ser más altos ¿verdad?; Levi los hizo pasar y les indicó que tomaran asiento, ella no quería mirarlo mucho para no parecer demasiado sorprendida de que el ídolo de su buen amigo fuese así físicamente. Miró frente a ella la taza de té para distraerse.

_\- Tómatelo, es simple té de azahar._

¿Quizá estaba demasiado distraída? mejor prestaba atención a lo que ocurría.

Si ella estuviera en el lugar de ese hombre, se pondría igual pues tampoco le gustaría que le impusieran el cuidar a una desconocida que tenía varios problemas legales y que además no era buena en algo.

_\- Su padre no tiene suerte con las mujeres._

_\- ¡Oiga!_

Mikasa casi escupió el té al oírle ese comentario. Era incorrecto y completamente ofensivo decirle eso pero igual le causó gracia. Prestó atención a medias pues el otro seguía contando su tragedia. Levi se hartó de tanta palabrería, se le agotó la poca paciencia que se veía que tenía y los corrió.

Zeke no dejó de insistir en el asunto, no quería dejarla realmente en la calle o en un orfanato pues aunque no le guardaba algún sentimiento, lo hacía solamente por quedar bien y no disimulaba ese hecho; fue tan lejos que amenazó legalmente a Levi. Luego de colmarle el plato a Ackerman, aceptó hacerse una prueba de ADN para por fin librarse de ellos, pero no fueron uno sino tres. Mikasa sintió que todo ya había ido demasiado lejos así que buscó al profesor durante el almuerzo de su secundaria para decirle que estaría bien si no aceptaba.

_\- Yo lamento que Zeke esté haciendo todo esto, la verdad a mí no me importa ir a un hogar adoptivo hasta cumplir los dieciocho- le dijo para aclarar que ella no buscaba que aceptara la responsabilidad de ella. _

_\- Créeme niña que es lo que más quisiera pero ese hijo de puta me la tendió bien, si no accedo me va a demandar por abandono y además quiere cobrarme todo lo que ese tal Grisha Jaeger gastó en ti._

_\- Mi padre me dejó un poco de dinero pero el Tío Grisha nunca lo tocó, Zeke no sabe pero si alcanza a cubrir lo que..._

_\- No, seguramente buscaría el cómo quitártelo. Déjalo así por ahora, te agradezco que vinieras pero este no es lugar para que discutamos además, todavía no tenemos el resultado de la ultima prueba de sangre._

_\- Lo sé pero Zeke fue a investigar a la prisión y también pidió pruebas para un prisionero...- Mikasa ya no pudo decir el resto y bajó la mirada. - Zeke me dijo que quería hablar contigo hoy mismo._

_Levi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos porque comprendió de donde podía venir su parentesco._

_\- Con que así es..._

\- _Sí_.

_\- De acuerdo, pero no digas nada por ahora, nadie debe saberlo o puede que me metas en problemas._

\- _Entiendo_.

_\- Ve a mi casa esta tarde a las seis, ya sabes dónde es, allí podremos divertirnos mejor con todo esto- respondió él suspirando pesadamente_

_\- Está bien. Gracias- respondió Mikasa. _

_\- No me las des._

Ella estaba nerviosa por el resultado de esa prueba pero lo que saliera tendría que aceptarlo tal y como tenía que aceptar que estaría muy lejos de la persona que a ella más le importaba.

* * *

Espero que esta vez no los haya aburrido pero todo está hecho para que encaje, no se preocupen.

¡Cuídense mucho!


	8. Chapter 8

SNK no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Levi había leído tantas cosas en su vida y otras tantas se le habían quedado en la memoria, una de ellas era la manera en la que se percibe el tiempo; pensadores afirmaban que éste no existía sino que era simple movimiento y que el haber puesto una forma de percibir ese trasiego era lo que hacía que una sociedad tuviera una manera de sobrellevar ese concepto tan abstracto. Se habla de horas, minutos segundos, años, lustros, siglos, y aunque una persona sepa del número y magnitud del movimiento universal del que se habla, no puede alcanzar a imaginar lo que hace el simple humano mientras la tierra gira, mientras viaja por todo el universo. Si uno dice "mañana haré tal cosa" se imagina haciéndola mas no los actos intermedios que deben de ocurrir para ese fin; si uno dice "le voy a declarar mis sentimientos", piensa en las palabras que dirá en el momento pero no en lo que sentirá antes o después de haberlas dicho, mucho menos se puede alcanzar a imaginar que algo puede segar esa acción. Pensamos que mientras se quiera se es posible pero el hado es caprichoso, parece que le gustan los retos que le imponen cuando alguien da por hecha una cosa y hace lo posible o imposible para torcerlo de otra manera; no siempre ocurre pero cuando acontece, acaecen sucesos completamente inesperados. Levi supo que su vida sería así, que si planeaba una cosa, la estabilidad se esfumaría rápidamente; no se autoproclamaba desafortunado o infeliz o malaventurado, sino que se acostumbró a ello tal y como se acostumbran los ojos a ver la luz luego de estar en la oscuridad, sin embargo le gustaba tener un puntero, alguien que hacía que su vida no se fuera por la borda. Siempre había sido ella, sentía que si iba muy lejos y que si miraba hacia ella, podría hacerlo todo, podía respirar profundamente y afrontar la forma en la que un problema le venía...

¿Y ahora qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía tomar esa manera de pensar y tomar fuerza del amor que tenía por ella y escalar esa montaña de problemas?

Fácil, porque eso no se solucionaba estudiando ni pagando dinero o pensando.

Era difícil de creer que un montón de leyes que escribieron personas pudiesen determinar su situación de ahora en adelante.

Mientras por allá en algún lugar del cosmos un agujero negro devoraba un sistema solar, dos galaxias colisionaban o una estrella moría, él estaba allí en la tierra, en su casa, acostado en su cama queriendo estar en esos lugares pues era tan difícil ser un simple humano que estaba siendo amenazado por lo que decía un libro que contenía lo que sí y no debía de hacerse para no ser castigado de la forma más extraña pero efectiva que se inventó.

\- Maldito Kenny- murmuró Levi y se removió en su cama para acostarse de lado. Sabía que su tío era un hombre irresponsable y como tal, era obvio que no contaba las rebanadas de pan que se comía ni las flores que pisaba pero nunca se imaginó que estaría así por esas razones.

¿Un hijo? ¿una nieta? ¿él siendo el responsable de esa niña rara? Porque sí, la primera impresión que tuvo de aquella chica fue que le pareció rara y tétrica. Sus rasgos eran asiáticos y solamente se parecían en el cabello pero era un color tan común entre las personas. Apenas hace siete días que sabía de eso y le parecía tan fresca la impresión...

_A las seis de la tarde del lunes pasado, Mikasa y Zeke se presentaron en la casa de Levi, él los hizo pasar y de inmediato abordaron el tema._

_\- Hable- dijo Levi y cruzó los brazos._

_\- No puedo creer que usted y Mikasa sean realmente parientes. Usted es tan bajito- comentó Jaeger como una broma para romper el hielo._

_\- Pues si lo creyera no estaría aquí jodiendo mi vida._

_\- Solo estaba bromeando._

_\- Métase sus chistes por atrás._

_\- No hable así en frente de ella- dijo él señalando a Mikasa quien solamente mantenía su vista en la mesa porque realmente no quería ser parte de ese asunto._

_\- Hable o lárguese_

_\- Bien, para que no hubiese ninguna queja solicité también una prueba de ADN comparando el de Mikasa y el de Kenny Ackerman, ¿sabía que tiene hijos y nietos?_

_Era evidente en el rostro de Levi que desconocía tal información pero se recuperó rápido de la sorpresa pues Mikasa lo había advertido antes_

_\- ¿Y dónde carajo están?_

_\- Muertos, en la cárcel o no son lo suficientemente valientes para usar el apellido como el padre de Mikasa. Usted es el único pariente legitimo que tiene ella, usted es su tío, en segundo grado pero lo es- le dijo él extendiéndole las hojas del laboratorio y Levi se lo arrebató con furia, releyó los papeles diez veces y luego solo por corroborar, se los dio a Mikasa quien hizo lo mismo. Ambos Ackerman se miraron sin creerlo pues ninguno en realidad creía que fuera cierto, principalmente por lo que mencionó Zeke al inicio de su conversación. Ella era nieta de Kenny y estaba emparentada con Levi._

_\- Y como tal, de ahora en adelante, va a tener que hacerse cargo de ella._

_\- No, no hay nada que haga que yo..._

_\- Lo hay, lo puedo demandar por "abandono"._

_\- ¿Cómo se supone que me demande por eso si yo ni sabia que ella existía?_

_\- Se puede hacer así que por favor acepte lo que le propuse desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, adopte a Mikasa._

_\- No._

_\- No hace falta yo...- iba a protestar la chica pero Zeke puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio._

_\- Ahora que mi padre fue internado en el manicomio, tengo que hacerme cargo de Eren pero tengo que viajar y no te puedo llevar conmigo, es necesario hacer esto además el señor Ackerman es tu pariente._

_\- Pero él...- murmuró ella mirando con frustración al mayor._

_\- Basta, ¿hace esto por su conveniencia?- intervino Levi asqueado por la actitud del rubio._

_\- Sé que eso parece pero en el fondo sé que es lo mejor para ella. No es correcto que viva con dos hombres sola en otro país._

_\- Claro y lo mejor es el venir a abandonarla con alguien que conoce desde hace una semana, alguien que puede ser un maníaco._

_\- Lo investigué antes, aunque en su juventud cometió delitos menores, no es mal sujeto, es un Doctor, tiene libros propios y es profesor en una preparatoria con una excelente reputación. Ella va a estar bien._

_\- ¡¿Está completamente seguro de que va a dejarla?!_

_\- Claro que sí, los análisis de sangre se hicieron tres veces y siempre arrojan el mismo resultado- respondió el otro hombre exasperado, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero Ackerman era alguien complicado de tratar sin embargo, todos tienen su manera de ser convencidos.- Y siendo así, usted tendrá que tomar toda la responsabilidad._

_\- Debe ser una puta broma._

_\- Me gustaría pensar que lo es pero estos papeles hablan muy claro- dijo el hombre agitando las hojas que ellos habían leído. - No puede huir de esto, no voy a permitir que usted no le responda a esta chica._

_Levi se levantó bruscamente y caminó de un lado a otro como si estuviera desesperado. Tal vez no era la situación de Mikasa sino la del sujeto que la llevaba, apresuraba todo para librarse de la chica cuanto antes. Era tan egoísta, decidió ceder solo un poco por esta vez, sólo por alguien que no tenía la culpa de haber quedado huérfana. El pelinegro vio a la chica, estaba sentada allí con cara de querer desaparecer, como si solamente estuviera esperando a que alguien le tendiera una mano y Levi no pudo ser indiferente, cuando quedó solo a la misma edad luego de lo ocurrido con el que era la raíz de ese problema, alguien, algo o la nada habían decidido que tuviese una oportunidad, que alguien lo cuidara, que alguien le tendiera una mano, el padre de Hanji, el señor Zoe lo sacó del mal camino y lo ayudó como si fuera su propio hijo; ciertamente conocía al hombre desde que era pequeño y por eso le dio su confianza y cariño, todo lo opuesto a esa niña, que sí tenía un lazo de sangre con él, que necesitaba de su ayuda tal y como él la necesitó en su momento, por eso mismo no pudo evitar el ceder. No creía en esas idioteces de que el universo tiene todo en su lugar ni en el karma pero supuso que de alguna forma se le iba a cobrar la amabilidad que tuvo aquel hombre para con él._

_\- ¡Nunca dije que no sino que...- se detuvo y las palabras parecieron pesarle en la boca._

_\- ¿Qué?- dijo Zeke con impaciencia._

_\- No estoy listo para ser padre._

_Los tres se quedaron callados por un momento, Jaeger por oírlo, Levi por decirlo y Mikasa por entenderlo._

_\- No va a ser su padre, va a ser su tutor legal y se hará cargo de su educación._

_\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Eso hace un padre adoptivo._

_\- Zeke, yo...- iba a decir la muchacha pero el mencionado la ignoró._

_\- Pues solo no se ponga el título de padre por favor. Tome, estos son los papeles que debe llevar para comenzar todo- dijo Zeke dándole una hoja pero Levi no la tomó así que simplemente la dejó en la mesa._

_\- En lo que no voy a ceder es en la ridícula cantidad de dinero que me pide como compensación, ¿está loco?_

_\- Pues usted debería..._

_\- Ni que fuera idiota, lo voy a contrademandar. A quien le debería ese dinero es al que quiso hacerse cargo, no a usted._

_\- Nos veremos en los tribunales entonces. Con respecto a Mikasa..._

_\- Yo dije que sí pero que me den su custodia no depende de mí, el estado..._

_El celular del otro hombre sonó y se disculpó, tuvo la decencia de salir para atenderla dejando a los ahora conocidos parientes solos._

_\- De verdad no tiene que hacerlo... por mí- murmuró ella con la cabeza gacha. Parecía que ella no se creía merecedora de las palabras dichas anteriormente._

_\- Igual ya está hecho, niña._

_\- Yo no lo conozco._

_\- Ni yo a ti pero aquí estamos, somos parientes y no podemos hacer nada al respecto para cambiarlo._

_\- ¿No se va a arrepentir de lo que dijo?_

_\- Espero que no..._

_\- Entiendo._

_\- Sé que tampoco es fácil para ti pero hagamos lo mejor para que todo esto salga bien para ambos._

_\- De acuerdo._

Después de ello, se quedaron en silencio hasta que el otro retornó. Levi nuevamente casi los echó de su casa y ese fatídico día llegó a su fin luego de ser lastimado por la mujer que quería.

\- Todo va a estar mejor cuando Hanji se vaya- se dijo él a sí mismo. Le dolían sus palabras pero si ella se iba a ver el mundo, entonces él estaría tranquilo por ella.

* * *

Luego de pasar casi todo el día dándole vueltas a su situación, Hanji seguía sin poder decidirse porque ambas opciones seguían contraponiéndose y aunque sacara varios pros y contras, terminaba siempre en el mismo punto.

Su resaca había aminorado ya para la noche así que para el siguiente día estaría bien... al menos en ese sentido, su confusión seguiría allí con ella.

Debido a su dilema, no había contactado a Erwin así que decidió llamarle para hacerle saber que se encontraba mucho mejor y a pedirle disculpas en caso de haberle dicho algo inapropiado el día anterior.

\- ¿Diga?- preguntó la gruesa voz del rubio al otro lado de la línea. Generalmente contestaba muy rápido así que no se detenía a ver qué número le marcaba.

\- Soy Hanji, hola.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Algo sedienta.

\- Supongo que sí, ¿pasa algo?

\- No, solamente quería hacerte saber que ya me encontraba mejor, gracias por traerme y por cuidarme, la verdad no recuerdo ni cómo es que llegué a mi sillón así que supongo que tú me dejaste allí.

\- Sí, no fue nada...

\- Ajá...

\- ¿De verdad no recuerdas algo?

\- Nop, todo está en blanco ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, tú me dijiste "profesor Utonio" y...

Hanji enrojeció por completo y agradeció infinitamente al cielo por no tenerlo allí en frente.

\- ¡PERDÓN!- le gritó y colgó abruptamente para luego irse a esconder entre sus cobijas por la vergüenza. Ya no quiso saber si le dijo algo más, cuando se emborrachaba así su mente se nublaba... no lo hacía seguido pero cuando ocurría, Levi la cuidaba, siempre se terminaban un par de botellas de Bourbon o de Coñac cuando terminaban el ciclo escolar y celebraban en la casa de alguno el fin de ese martirio. Mejor se disculpaba otro día frente a Erwin ya que ahora no quería abochornarse más. Gracias a ese incidente, olvidó momentáneamente su problema y pudo conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Erwin todavía miraba la pantalla de su teléfono sin entender bien lo que había ocurrido pero algo sí entendió, que Ackerman no hizo lo posible por hablar con ella aunque estuviese en ese estado ni le mencionó que fue él el que veló su sueño.

Sinceramente no creyó en las palabras del profesor pues ¿quién renuncia tan fácil a lo que quería? ¿por qué no le podía decir a Hanji lo que quería, lo que sentía? pero ahora había visto que iba muy en serio. También él entraba en el dilema ¿hablar o callar?

* * *

El lunes pasó tranquilo para la profesora de Biología aunque se sintió algo solitaria por no haber hablado con Levi pues su rutina lo incluía en al menos un setenta por ciento, desde levantarse a hacer el almuerzo hasta el regreso a casa. Suspiró y continuó con lo suyo, ese día había terminado las clases, anunciaron la despedida del subdirector para el viernes y todo el mundo se estaba preparando pues Smith era bastante apreciado por los alumnos pese a sus métodos estrictos a la hora de calificar en su materia y en dirigir al profesorado.

\- ¿Me despedirían así los muchachos?- se preguntó la de cabello castaño mientras se detenía en un pasillo y miraba por la ventana, los chicos y chicas que estaban en algún club deportivo practicaban en las canchas. Extrañaría mucho ese alboroto, esa desastrosa armonía que le provocaba ese ruido en las tardes; se quedó allí mirando a los alumnos haciendo sus prácticas y no supo cuánto estuvo así pero de pronto salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio la vuelta para encontrar en ese mismo pasillo a Levi caminar justo en su dirección mientras revisaba unas hojas.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿hablarle? ¿ignorarlo? A cada paso de él se le terminaba el tiempo para decidir su proceder.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan aburrido con mi rollo del principio jajaja.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Cuídense!


End file.
